Caught In Between
by Ennaix
Summary: Sometimes it sucks to be the middle man. Now rated M (for profanity n' stuff).
1. A Helping Hand

**A/N: Hey look, another story.. Oh, and I do not own Adventure Time.**

After a daily dose of adventuring with his best bud Jake, weary Finn laid on the grass under the shade of their tree house. He thought that running around and slaying dragons was going to get it out of his system, but with the silence of the moment he once again found himself thinking of nothing else but the princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh Bubblegum.." Finn took out a tuft of pink hair from his backpack and began to smell its alluring sweet scent. He closed his eyes and sighed, recalling his memories with her. Amidst his daydreaming, a certain black haired vampire was making her way towards him.

"HEY! What's up?" Marceline yelled by his ear, causing Finn to jump in surprise. As he slowly calmed his racing heart down he stared at the girl who was laughing at him.

"M-Marceline!" He quickly got up and tried to hide the pink blob he held behind his back. "What are you doing out, it's still daytime? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"Well, I was just enjoying the beautiful night, but then I kinda dozed off here and woke up to see the sun had risen, so I'm basically stuck here."

"Oh, lemme see if I can help." Finn led her inside the tree house, making sure to keep her away from the sunlight. As the vampire floated freely, he rummaged through the pile of stuff lying around until he finally found what he was searching for.

"Here, this should do the trick!" He handed her an old umbrella.

"Thanks Finny boy. Guess I'll see you around." Just as Marceline was about to go, Finn cleared his throat. The vampire's highly sensitive ears twitched at the sound.

"Hm?" She turned to see the boy scratching his head. "What is it?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could help me.." he spoke almost inaudibly. The blush on his face and the situation earlier made everything clear.

"Let me guess, you want help on Bubblegum again?" The boy quietly nodded. Marceline shook her head and sighed.

"Oh c'mon.. You're the only one who can help! Please Marceline!" Finn went down on his knees and pleaded in front of her.

"Dude you gotta accept the truth, she's not interested. Face the facts or you'll only get hurt. Besides, why me? Why not ask Jake for help? Don't you always go to him for advice and stuff?"

"But the two of you have a past together, you know her way more than he does." Finn was now clinging to one of Marceline's leg. "Please Marceline, help me out please please pleeeease?"

"Ugh! Alright, just let go.. Sheesh.." she shrugged him off. The boy breaks away with a goofy smile. "Fine, I'll help you. But remember this: I won't promise anything, got it?"

"Slam-a-cow!" Finn jumped in joy as Marceline slowly went out the window. "Thanks mah bud!"

"Yeah, don't mention it." She smiled before she left. The sun was unforgiving on her way back to her cave so she hurried home. As she reached her house, she float-sat on her rock couch and stretched a bit from scrunching up under the small umbrella. She was supposed to help the hero claim a lovelife, but Marceline had other things in mind.

"Now then, on to business.." she crossed her legs as she lied on her back in mid-air, staring at the white ceiling of her living room.

"Just how will I make the kid stop hitting on my princess?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review or PM if you like. I know it's short, it's just a taste so please don't hate me.**


	2. Small Step Forward

**A/N: I haven't been able to write this down before the incident, so it took a little long to get this up. Really sorry guys.. Anyway, here's chapter 2 and i hope you like it. Oh, and one more thing, if ever you're leaving some 'constructive criticism', at least justify it because telling me that this story sucked without much of a reason to validate it isn't really much of a help. okay, on with the story..**

Finn had sought the Vampire Queen's help on Bubblegum before, though it was an utter failure. Everything she said he did them straight to the punctuation marks, no matter how stupid they sounded. None of them seemed to work, and it only had him thrown out of the Candy Kingdom. The boy must've trusted her so much, or he was simply gullible. Either way, it only made her job easier.

The truth is, Marceline really wanted him to fail. She didn't want Finn to succeed because she had her eyes on the princess too. Bubblegum used to be her girlfriend, but they never told anyone about it. They kept it a secret because Bubblegum said it was 'unprincessy' to be in such a relationship. Marceline was of course hurt by having them hide who they really were, but she loved the girl too much that she just went along with it. After a long time though they had a fight, it was one of those times when you get caught up in your emotions and you start saying things in rage. They bickered on and on about how unfair one had been to the other, until they both decided to break up. When Marceline finally realized what she had done, it was already too late. She tried to apologize a few times, but Bubblegum kept refusing and only gave her the cold shoulder. Defeated, Marceline then decided to live in seclusion, hesitating to go back in the fear of being rejected once more. She loved that pink princess too much, and she knows whatever happens, she'll go back and apologize to her. Hopefully then, they'll finally get back together.

The sun was setting, the darkness was slowly creeping over the land. A young boy was outside, making his way towards a certain cave where a small house stood inside.

"Yo Marceline!" Finn called out followed by a series of knocks. "You home?" The door slowly opened, revealing a floating girl with an annoyed expression on her face as she scratched her head.

"Finn? What're you doing here?" Without even answering, the young boy made his way eagerly to the rock-hard couch, making a thud as his ass met his seat.

"You're gonna help me out remember? Don't tell me you forgot!" Finn replied with a smile.

"Fuck." Marceline swore as she slammed the door shut. She then went towards him, who was examining her axbass.

"You know you could've just waited until I've thought up of something."

"Sure, I could do that." He said with his gaze fixed on the instrument. "But I'm just so excited about it that I can't even eat or sleep!"

"Well, I hope you remembered to bathe." Marceline joked. "She won't even come near you if you smelled like a troll's butt. Hehe.."

"Haha! Got that right!" He laughed with her, but quickly went back to being serious. "Now, let's go back to the main topic."

"Right.. Are you sure you want to try again? Because like I said, you're probably just gonna get hurt."

"Of course man, I'm always game even if it'll hurt!" Finn answered with an air of confidence. "I'm determined to win her over this time!"

"Okay.." Marceline leaned back and crossed her legs. "You first need to impress her, right now she only sees you as her friend. That means our first order of business is to get you out of the friend-zone. Hm, what to do.."

"Hm.." Finn rubbed his chin, but was only pretending to think as he waited for her to say something.

"Did I ever tell you to release some wolves in her room?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work as planned.." he sighed. "Got me kicked out by the banana guards when I did that."

Marceline tried not to laugh as she remembered. "Oh, okay then. What else.." She tapped a finger as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I was thinking about a date.." Finn said softly.

"A date?" Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I want to go on a date with her. Then maybe I'll impress her with gifts, talent n' stuff there."

"Okay, how do you propose to get her to agree on going out with you?"

"That's where you come in!" Finn smiled at the vampire. "You two are close friends, so you can easily help me out on that part!"

"What? Me?" Marceline asked. "Why me?"

"Like I said, you and the princess are pretty close. Weren't you listening?"

"Uhm, I don't kno-"

"Great! Now I gotta think of what to give her as presents, and what to do to impress her!" The boy quickly exclaimed as he stood up straight. "Let me know when you've convinced her, I'll tell you on what I'm planning as soon as I come up with something okay?" He then went towards the door, Marceline was still speechless.

"See yah Marceline, thanks again for the help!" He went out and closed the door behind him.

"Shit!" She sank down on her seat. "What the hell am I gonna do? I'm probably the last person she wants to see!" She face-palmed herself and sighed. "I would've never agreed to helping him if he wasn't gonna fucking bug me for the rest of his lifespan.. Glob dammit." Marceline stared at the ceiling again, the image of Princess Bubblegum in her head. Maybe now she's forgiven her, she thought, it's been a while now. At least now she had to talk to her, and maybe if she's careful enough in opening it up, she'll listen to her. But will she be happy to hear that Finn wants to go out with her? What if she pisses her off again?

"Oh Bonni.." Marceline sighed. "Why did we even break up? If we didn't, this would've been a lot easier.." She took a deep breath and rose to her feet.

"I need to get her back NOW, and I better make a move before that kid does." She took a moment to fix herself, trying to look presentable the best she could. Finally contented, she grabbed her axbass and quickly headed out into the night.

**A/N: Yeah, still short I know. C'mon cut me some slack, I'm still pale here (well, from sleeping for only 2-4 hours a day hehe). Also, Finn and Marceline are the main characters, that's why they're the ones I listed because of the first chapter, and not because their the main ship of the story.. (Or are they?) So please don't go mad at me. Don't forget to review, 'cause it's crazy boring to update of no one's reading this.  
**


	3. Ups And Downs

**A/N: After some rethinking done, I finally finished chapter 3.. Had to rewrite the whole thing 'cause I forgot what I was going for. Took some time, I don't know if I can even make a christmas one-shot like as requested.. Oh, and the song's mine at least, I didn't use any other songs in making it. R&R please, thanks-a-plenty!  
**

Sweat formed on Marceline's forehead despite the cold wind that blew against her. Her hands trembled as they held the axbass' neck firmly. She was feeling nervous to talk with Bubblegum, and while she was still mentally arguing with herself she had already reached the Candy Castle.

Like always, she peeked inside to check first. The princess was in bed, writing on her diary. Wearing that familiar black shirt she always used ever since she gave it to her.

"Hm?" Bubblegum heard a tapping sound and looked to find Marceline waving at her. She walked towards the window and opened it.

"Marceline what on earth are you doing here?" Bubblegum asked, hands on her sides and foot tapping the floor.

"What? I can't see you anymore?" The vampire immediately went in and sat down on the floor, resting her axbass on the nearby wall and ignoring the glare from the eyes of the princess.

"Whatever.." She went back to her bed, looking away from the trespassing guest. The room grew quiet, and Marceline knew that if she wanted to make progress, she needed to say something.

"Okay, I'll make this quick. First of all, Finn asked me to hook him up on a date with you."

"What?" Bubblegum finally looked at her. "And you actually agreed to help him out!?"

"Yeah.. I kinda owe him."

"If that's the case then YOU go out with him! Don't come here in the middle of the night dragging me into your problems!"

"C'mon, help me out! Seriously, can't you just bury the hatchet for once Bonni?" Marceline snapped back, beginning to feel angry.

"And what? Just forget what you did?" The princess retorted with her voice shaking. "You left me alone without telling me for six months you butt! SIX. LUMPING. MONTHS! I was worried sick the whole time! Do you think that when you return you can just waltz right in here and start hugging and kissing me like nothing happened?" Bubblegum held her tears back but some managed to break through.

"I said I'm sorry! Glob, what's it gonna take to forgive me?" Marceline approached her and tried to hold her hand but she quickly pulled away.

"Forget it! If you're apologizing just so I'd help you out, then save your breath! I don't need your sorries! Tell Finn to set the date and be on your way!"

"Fine." The vampire replied as she slowly backed away. She reached her axbass and flew out of the room, not uttering a single word.

Marceline floated aimlessly, cursing the princess and herself for being in such a mess. "That woman and her grudges.." She stopped by a tree and rested on the topmost branch, giving her a good view of the Candy Kingdom over the horizon. She leaned back and started sulking a bit, but after she grew bored with it she took out her axbass and began to strum, producing a nice melody as she stared at the moon.

_Up on a tree, singing_

_Getting rid of this feeling_

_For that pink-haired princess_

_Who tore my heart to pieces_

_You kept our love a secret_

_It hurts but yeah, I'll take it_

_I thought we would last forever_

_Turns out, it was only for 'whenever'_

As Marceline went on, a certain someone was looking up to her. The person watched her play, silently listening to her sing while hiding within the shadows of the nearby bushes.

_'Sometimes I feel like I'm just your little toy_

_Not much any different from that energetic boy_

_I know I'm no hero, I'm more of just a pain_

_Pranking others, messing with their brains_

_But you told me I was more_

_That I had good deep in my core_

_Then you said that you like me, all I said was 'you insane?'_

The person now walked out into the open, drawn by the strange charm of the solemn music. The vampire was far too busy to look down and notice her spectator.

_'But now all that is gone.._

_You told me that we're done.._

_On my way home, I took a break_

_I strum my axbass to sooth my heartache_

_Then I play a little song_

_Find some words to go along_

_I'm up on a tree singing_

_Under the moonlight chilling_

_'Cause tomorrow, you're not there anymore_

_I'm all alone again, just like before'_

After the song, Marceline sighed deeply and hung her head low. With the moon's bright light, she spotted a shadowy figure moving along the base of the tree.

"Huh? Who's there?" She looked around, holding her axbass ready for a swing at anything that might come her way. After getting no response, she warily floated down and when she saw a figure by the bushes, she lifted her axbass for a strike.

"Wait! Marceline it's me!" The vampire stopped as she recognized the voice of the person, who went out of the bushes and into plain sight.

"F-Finn!?" She stepped forward to make sure it was really him. "What are you doing out, it's already late!"

"Well, I'm not sleepy yet. Then I heard music and singing, so I went outside and followed it to see you up this tree."

"What? You listened to my song?" Her cheeks blushed a little.

"Yeah, and it was beautiful even if it was a sad song. I'm not sure though, but was that song for Peebles?"

"I-I.." Marceline blushed even more as she felt her secret was being exposed.

"I didn't hear much of the first part, but I think what you meant was that you two had a fight, and now your friendship is gone?" Marceline only nodded, relieved that he didn't get much of the things right. "That sucks dude, but don't you worry because I'm always here for yah."

"Thanks Finn.. I'll be sure to give you a holler." She smiled back at him, he returned it with his own.

"Okay, don't forget about me and Jake, we're always here if you need us!" Finn was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned back. "Oh! I forgot to ask, did you get me on a date with PB yet?"

"Yup. Don't worry kiddo, even with all this bad stuff I still got her to say yes."

"Really? Wow! Thanks Marceline, you're the best!" The boy gave him a hug, which she found oddly comforting. She was about to hug him back when Finn quickly pulled away. "By the way, if you don't want me to hear your songs, maybe you should find a better place?" He then pointed to the treehouse, which was actually nearby. Marceline couldn't figure out why she didn't notice that in the first place, maybe she had been thinking too much. "Alright, goodbye dude!" The boy left, running off back into the treehouse, leaving Marceline all by herself.

"Hm.." She paused for a while and thought about it. After what she just went through with Bubblegum, after what she sang from her heart, she knew for sure that the last thing she ever wanted to be was alone, especially now.

**A/N: Sorry for slow updates, since I had to change a lot of stuff here. BTW, I'm not busy this Christmas season 'cause my family isn't really, well what we would call "complete" (in a few ways). So I'll be at home probably writing some more and hopefully I'll post some more (Still don't know if it was irrelevant to mention but WTF I'll put it here). Again, happy holidays and enjoy everyone!**


	4. Comfort Zone

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 4! Short yes, maybe I'll write longer ones for next time. A little family reunion kept me from posting this so I apologize for the delay. Again, I don't own anything I don't own, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause I did.**

Finn retired for the night, he laid with his pajamas on in his sleeping bag. Marceline's song played in his head like a lullaby, and as he was falling asleep he felt someone was watching him. He opened one eye to see a silhouette standing at the foot of his bed, staring at him with crimson eyes.

"Whoa!" Finn squirmed to back away, the shadow then moved towards the moonlight that beamed through the window. He saw the long black hair, the fanged smile and the familiar red axbass.

"M-Marceline!" Finn spoke softly, minding Jake who was sleeping in the same room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, can I crash here for the night? I don't feel like being home alone right now." She said, her eyes met his, Finn saw that there was a hint of sadness.

"Ugh, sure. I guess no harm there?" Finn moved aside for some space as Marceline sat down on the bed. She stretched a little, then lied down beside him. When she turned to Finn, he was staring at her.

"What's with the creepy stare?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you floated when you sleep."

"Well, sometimes. But now I'm too tired to do that. Why, am I taking up too much space? I can sleep on the couch if you want." Marceline got up but Finn quickly pulled out one hand and grabbed her arm.

"No no! It's cool dude! I was just asking."

"Oh, cool." Marceline sat down again, Finn noticed he was still holding her so he blushed and quickly let go of her arm.

They both lied in bed. Marceline was facing Finn while he lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't feel as sleepy as before. The song that played in his head didn't lull him to sleep anymore, instead it kept him awake. He wanted to help her make up with Bubblegum. Or more likely, he didn't want to see her sad.

He turned to her and was surprised, she looked so beautiful. Her long black hair framed her face perfectly, she had the cutest little smile when she slept. She seemed so peaceful, so calm. He gulped as he stared at her, admiring her in every way.

"Mmm.." Marceline mumbled in her sleep, Finn giggled.

'Who knew a vicious vampire like her could be so cute..' he thought. He watched her and blushed, then he felt his hand being pulled to hold her face. It was a strange, sudden feeling, his heart pumped faster and louder as he felt the urge grow stronger. He resisted it and clenched his fists so they'd keep still, even if he wanted to do so he shouldn't. He stared back at her and sighed, feeling disappointed at himself and decided it was time to sleep. Before he could turn around, he noticed something.

"Huh?" He stared closer, a tear fell from Marceline's eye and down her cheek. Her mouth began to quiver as she closed her eyes harder.

"Marceline? Are you having a bad dream?" Finn took one hand and wiped the tear away, but it was followed by more. "Marceline wake up! You're just having a nightmare!" He shook her lightly.

"I wish it was." She suddenly spoke, opening her eyes and letting out more tears. "But it's all real." She sat up and wiped her face.

"What is? What's bugging you?" Finn had never seen her this sad, it was like someone close to her passed away. "C'mon, maybe we can talk about it."

"Okay.. I'm fed up with having to hide it anyway.." She faced him. "You see, Bubblegum and I were dating."

"What?" Finn yelled in surprise, making Jake snore. He lowered his voice. "You and PB are going out?"

"We were, 'cause we broke up." Marceline sighed, new tears streamed out. "I tried saying sorry a couple of times, but she just won't let it go."

"Why, what'd you do?" The boy inched closer to her.

"I left for six months without telling her. We kept our relationship a secret, and because of that I was in doubt if she really did love me. I wanted to think about it, so I left her for a while to do so. In my loneliness I found out that it didn't matter if we hid the truth, and I also realized that she did so much to prove she loves me. When I returned I was so happy to see her again, but apparently she felt otherwise. We fought and in the heat of the argument we decided to break up. I.." Marceline's voice shook so badly she couldn't finish. She held her head low and began sobbing, her tears falling on her knees.

"Don't cry Marceline.." He rubbed her back. "I'm here for ya dude, c'mon cheer up." She looked at him, Finn tried to smile so he'd make her feel better, despite the truth that he too knows what it felt to be brokenhearted. His chest felt like it was being crushed by an enormous weight, but he needs to be tough for her. He had to, he didn't want to see Marceline this way.

"I know I'm not the best person to get advice from when it comes to relationship n' stuff, but I just wanna say that I'm here for ya buddy. Me and Jake will be here to cheer you up whenever you're feeling blue, even if it takes all day, even forever." He smiled even wider. "You helped me get a date with her even when the two of you aren't in good terms. I just gotta return the favor, so know that I have your back!"

"Finn.." She dove towards him for a hug. "Thank you.." She squeezed tighter, burying her face on his white hat and pulling Finn towards her chest.

"You're welcome Marceline." He hugged her back. His heart began pumping faster as their bodies moved closer to each other. Then he heard Marceline's heart beating in the same pace as he was pressed to her chest, which he thought didn't even beat at all because she was a vampire and all.

"Don't cry anymore, okay?" He looked up to her. "You're Marceline the Vampire Queen! You're the toughest chick I know! And you're supposed to protect that reputation."

"Guess you're right." She finally smiled to reveal her fangs, still holding him in a hug. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Don't mention it mah bud!" They finally pulled away, Finn noticed that a certain warmth had disappeared when they parted. Marceline felt it too, and was a little sad but kept it to herself. "Guess we can go to sleep now huh?"

"Yeah." She went back to her former place. "Night Finn."

"Goodnight Marceline." He tried to go to sleep, but he tossed and turned. He knew what was missing so he gave it a shot. "Uhm, hey.."

"Hm?" Marceline opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Can I.. hug you again?" His face was red enough to eat.

"Hug? Why?" She asked rhetorically as she already laced an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"It feels warm and comfortable, it's relaxing.. It's also the first time I've ever let someone sleep with me here." He replied, going to sleep under the vampire's cuddle.

"I guess it does." Marceline remarked, realizing that the feeling was mutual. She then went to sleep smiling when she felt smaller arms wrapped around her as Finn snuggled her.

**A/N: Did you like it? And YES, it is a Finnceline story apparently. I was a little undecided at first but reading Sember2013's work made me go for a Finnceline (who by the way has written an awesome finnceline!). Anyway, thanks for reading and being patient, could you please leave a review while you're here? Alright, I'll start making the next one as soon as I see the reviews so I know what to and not to do!**


	5. Telling The Truth

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back, and hell did I get a lot of those reviews I asked for. I always consult my email for them since not all of them are seen here. So thanks to everyone who did review, you guys rock!  
**

When Finn woke up the next morning, he found himself all alone in bed. He rubbed his eyes and sighed at the sight of the missing vampire. As he got up and went to the living room he looked around the tree house for her, ignoring Jake's greeting.

"Dude, if you're looking for your girlfriend, she already left early." Jake said as he played on Beemo, not even looking away from the screen.

"Marceline?! S-she's not my girlfriend!" Finn answered back with a red face.

"Not YET maybe." Jake laughed as he kept defending himself. "Whatevs bro, don't try keeping it from me 'cause I can see the truth." Finn went back to their room, then came out already dressed in his adventuring clothes.

"Anyway, I'm going to her place. Wanna come with?"

"What? You just spent a night with her, and now you're gonna see her again?" Jake noticed his determination so he saved his game and followed Finn who was making his way to the door. "Beemo, we're going out. Keep an eye on things while we're gone okay?"

"Yes Jake." The console replied and waved goodbye as the two made their way.

"So, what's the deal with wanting to see her so badly?" Jake asked.

"Not much, I just need to talk to her about something. I'll fill you in when we get there."

"Okay bro."

Upon reaching the cave, Finn hurried inside and knocked. The door opened with Marceline floating in front of them, wearing a black shirt and shorts.

"Oh, hey weenies. 'sup?" She greeted with a grin.

"I wanna talk to you about something, is it okay?" Marceline let them in, they sat down on the floor.

"What is it?" She went towards them and float-sat on the rock-hard couch.

"It's about my date with PB." He said, Jake was surprised to hear. "I still don't know what to do. And since you know what she likes with your past with her and all, I thought you'd know what's best."

"Wait, you got a date with Bubblegum? How come I never knew about this?" Jake pouted.

"Yeah, she helped me get a date with her, and that's because I hadn't got the chance to tell you. Anyway, now that you know, maybe you could help me out too?"

"Dude, you know I always got your back!" They fist-bumped smiling.

"Well, let's see. You want it to be romantic right? How about dinner by candlelight under the stars?" Marceline suggested. "Serve some spaghetti, she'll love that."

"I can take care of that, I make some mean spaghetti." volunteered Jake.

"Nice, I'll go get some chairs and tables, then you can help me decorate them to make it seem romantic." Finn stated. "Now that the food and venue's all sorted out, what about some kind of entertainment?"

"How about you sing her a song?" Jake then pointed his thumb at Marceline. "And maybe you can help him on that?"

"Uhm.." The vampire seemed hesitant. She then saw Finn, who was looking straight into her eyes. "I guess I can do that." Finn smiled at her.

"Great, guess we got that covered too." Jake gave Finn a pat on the back. "It's Lady Time bro!"

"You bet!" They fist-bumped again. Then a stomach growled, followed by Finn blushing.

"Well, somebody's hungry." Marceline giggled.

"Yeah, I missed b-fast." He stood up. "Guess we'll be going now."

"Whoa there, kiddo. I might be a thousand-year old vampire, but I am not one to send guests out with an empty stomach. I'll fix up something for us, you two just stay put alright?" She then went to the kitchen.

"Yo Finn." Jake whispered. "All this time I was starting to suspect that you two were hiding something from me. I thought that the reason you came here first thing in the morning was because you missed her. But now I know it's because you had some business to discuss about your date with Bubblegum, so I just wanna say I'm sorry that I suspected you and Marceline for dating."

"What? Whoa, why'd you think that?" Finn cried out, he hushed him.

"Well, I saw the two of you earlier in bed, cuddling to each other. You guys looked adorable." Finn blushed, looked at Marceline in the kitchen humming a song as she cooked on the stove, then back to him. "Dude, I'm just saying."

"Nah man, she sees me just as a friend, so that's far from happening." He sighed.

"What about you? Is that what you feel for her? I mean, is she just a friend for you?" Finn looked at him, then down.

"I'm not sure dude. When I was with her last night, it felt differently.. I was all warm inside when she hugged me, it was so comfortable. I never felt that way to Bubblegum before, and now I'm a little confused."

"I knew it!" Jake spoke softly but sounded so full of joy. "I knew you had something for her! That look you had back at the tree house, I knew that was what it meant!"

"But don't tell her about it alright?" Finn quickly replied. "I don't wanna risk ruining our friendship." He bit his lip and began to think deep. Jake noticed his brother's state and moves to action.

"Got it bro, that's between us. But still, try to tell her about it okay? It never hurt to try confessing." Just as the conversation finished, Marceline called them.

"C'mere guys, time to eat!" The two sat at the table and stared at their plates, it had toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. The two ate their fill while Marceline went with an apple. After the meal they sat there for a while, rubbing their tummies with contentment.

"Not that I wanna bail out on you two after I just ate," Jake stood up. "but I'll be going now. I forgot I promised Lady I'd go see her today. Thanks for the grub Marceline!"

"Sure dude, no problem." Jake then walked to Finn and whispered again.

"I'll leave you lovers alone for a while to clear things out. Don't forget to try telling her." He laughed lightly and walked away as Finn blushed. "Okay, I'll see you later back at the tree house." When he went out, the house grew quiet. Finn watched Marceline, who was acting a bit odd. She never became quiet like this before.

"Uhm, Marceline.. About last night.." Finn began to speak, choking in his nervousness.

"Yeah, about that," Marceline quickly interrupted him, floating towards his side. "the whole crying part, could you keep that between us?"

"Uhh, sure." He looked away as he saw her eyes staring into his.

"Thanks.. It actually felt good to open that up to someone though." She went back to her seat. "But enough of me, let's go back to your date."

"About that, are you really okay with helping me out on that? Aren't you planning on getting her back?" Marceline sighed.

"I had my chance on her, and I blew it. And yes I am helping you. Not because I have to, but because I want to." She laid back on her seat. "So don't worry, I'm here for you, like you were for me."

"Thanks Marceline," Finn smiled at her. "You're a real friend."

'Friend..' For some odd reason, the word stung her more than the sun's rays did.

"Don't get used to it kid." She stuck her tongue out but quickly took it back and patted his hat. The boy smiled at him, again she felt that warmth like last night. They were speechless once more, waiting for anything the other would say.

"Uhm, Marceline, can I ask you one more thing?" Finn broke the silence. His cheeks were red but he sounded serious.

"Okay, hit me with it."

"What do you see me as?" He asked, avoiding eye-contact. "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, am I.. just your friend?" He bit his lip upon asking.

"What are you trying to say?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanna know.. Do you.. like me?" He said with difficulty like his soul was being sucked out by Hunson himself.

"Well, I like you sure. But is it what you're really asking if I 'like-like' you?" Finn nodded and hung his head low. Marceline felt a mix of joy, sadness and nervousness.

"I'm sorry Finn, I don't want to talk about stuff like that concerning me right now. I'm not really in the mood for that. Besides, what about Bubblegum? Did you forget all about her?"

"Oh right, Peebles.. H-haha.." He forced a smile, Marceline saw through the act and couldn't help but feel guilty. She was confused too, she was starting to doubt her own feelings. There was a spark when they hugged, something she hadn't felt for a long time. But what if it was only because she just wanted to move on and forget about Bubblegum? She'd never use anyone for that, especially a friend, or whatever it is she felt for Finn right now.

"I'm sorry Finn." was all she could say. He sighed and smiled at her again, looking like on the verge of tears.

"It's okay dude! I mean, what am I saying? We're friends right? Just friends." He said the last sentence like he was only forced to. Then a tear escaped his right eye and started rolling down.

"Y-you're crying?" She went closer, but he wiped his eyes.

"No I'm not! Just got something in my eye, that's all.." He said as he covered his face with his hands. Marceline pulled them away, which he didn't resist.

"Why're you crying?" Tears were now streaming down the boy's face. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"I-I don't know.. I feel hurt.." He wiped the tears away and stood up to leave.

"Wait." She held him by the arm. "Stop crying will ya? Whatever it is that's eating you, forget about it. I'm here for you okay? Now stop being such a crybaby!" She then hugged him, Finn hugged back even tighter. The warmth once again wrapped around her, an embrace ever comforting and relaxing.

"Marceline, I like-like you." He whispered softly as he buried his face on her chest. "I know I have a date with Bubblegum, but now that's what I feel, and I think I should say it right now."

"That's sweet Finn." She pulled away and held his face up. "But you love Bubblegum remember? You have your priorities."

"Oh, I love her, that's right." He replied with a sad tone. Marceline thought he sounded unsure with what he just said but she disregarded it.

"You should go now and prepare for that date."

"Alright. Bye Marci.." Finn went on his way home, Marceline stood by her open door watching the boy walk away with his head hanging low.

She was confused, even more worried. What was this that she felt for him, could it be? And if it is, what if he got together with Bubblegum? What does that leave her with?

When Finn disappeared from her sight, she closed the door and sat down on her couch, ignoring the hard seat she was on. She was too occupied on thinking about him.

'He said he like-likes me." She thought to herself. 'But what was that compared to his love for Bubblegum? C'mon, he'd do anything for that princess..' Marceline hadn't noticed that a few tears had already escaped. She denied the fact that she was jealous, but she couldn't keep fooling herself because she knew what she really felt inside. She rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be a long time and trying to keep her mind off of it. Then her phone rang, she quickly went to answer it.

"Hey Marci." greeted the voice.

"Finn?" She spoke, hiding the sadness she felt.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something." His voice shook a little.

"Okay, what is so important that you had to say it on the phone and not here earlier?"

"Well I tried to, but it came out wrong, so I'm making up for it." Marceline heard Finn breathed in. "I.. I-I.."

"You what?" She somewhat felt nervous and was hoping that what was in her mind was what he was going to say.

"Y-you see Marci, I-I.." Finn kept stuttering.

"What? Spit it out!" The suspense was keeping her on the edge of her seat.

"Dude just tell her the truth!" Jake's voice was overheard yelling on the other line.

"Okay, okay! No need to shout!" He breathed in again. "Marceline.."

"Yes?" She bit her lip and clenched her fist.

"M-MARCELINE I LOVE YOU!" He finally said it, Jake and Beemo was heard cheering in the background. Marceline was surprised, her mouth hung wide open. She couldn't say anything as she was still in shock. Was it real? Was she daydreaming? She smiled as the words slowly became clear to her, realizing that it wasn't her imagination.

"I love you Marceline.." Finn repeated with more ease. "And I don't know what you'll say or if you even feel the same way, but I just can't stand you telling me to go prepare for my date with Bubblegum when it's you that I really want to go on a date with.." Jake and Beemo began yelling loudly. "One last thing, I'm not sure if I still love PB, but one thing I do know is that you're even more important to me than she is. Or she'll ever be, for that matter."

Marceline was in disbelief, not only was she feeling so happy to hear that, but she also found that the feeling was mutual. It was all clear to her, she does love him. How could she doubt herself? She felt like a total butt for telling him to go back to Bubblegum and hurt himself when she could have just returned his feelings for her and keep him away from harm. Sure, he's only thirteen, and maybe he is too young to start saying he was truly in love, but damn it nobody deserves to get hurt, especially him.

"Should I?" she asked herself, staring at the receiver of the phone.

"Marci? Hey Marci! Y-you still there? Hello?" Finn waited for her response, but instead Marceline suddenly hung up.

**A/N: Well there we go! R&R please! BTW, thinking of writing a Finnceline one-shot. I want it as long as the Bubbline one I wrote for Christmas. What do you think?  
**


	6. Together

**A/N: Okay, words in double quotes are spoken while those in single quotes are what run in the thoughts of the characters. I don't know, just clarifying stuff.  
**

**Now, I think I'll respond to some of the reviews here. I actually got a lot, and I want to tell you guys that yes, I do read them, and each review makes me happier and one step closer to writing the next one.  
**

**Rogue Reflection - well, I don't really know how to pull off a Fubbline well for now (you know, without messing up this story) but I will try to write one for that. Hopefully it won't take long, I read one but I forgot who wrote it.  
**

**Sauronbaine - yup, he's still thirteen here. And I read your stories and know that he should at least be like 18 or something but I dunno.. Maybe some other story, or if I happen to think of something up for this.  
**

**ImNotLikingIt - Uhh.. No, I am not that person. Was that Dan Rickmers or something? Was he the one they fired for that Mathematical! video posted on Youtube that got removed? I didn't really get the news clear, and I never even saw the video..  
**

**zombsigner - thanks for the long review! Really nice analysis on the story, found myself thinking on that when I read what you said. Oh, and I'm sorry to hear about that..  
**

**Finally, a d****isclaimer.** What's mine is mine, and what isn't, isn't.  


**Anyway here's chapter 6. Short, yes, but this is definitely my favorite.**

"Dude what the heck, she hung up on me!" Finn slammed the phone on the table and threw himself on the sofa of their living room.

"Hung up? Why, what did she say?" Jake sat down next to him.

"She didn't say anything, not even a single sound!" Finn sighed, sinking down on his seat. "Dang it Jake, I messed up big time.. What if she got mad? What if she hates me for it, and doesn't want to see me again? Oh man.." He whimpered as he lied down on his side, curling up and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Relax dude, she's just probably taking her time to let it all sink in." He patted the boy's back reassuringly. "What's important is that you told her the truth."

"Aw man.. I don't feel so good." Finn turned so he was now facing the sofa's back rest. He then began crying softly, covering his face with his hands.

"Dude, don't cry.." Jake rubbed his back but to no avail. "Let's give her some time to think about it, alright?"

* * *

Marceline paced back and forth in her living room. The words Finn left still lingered in her memory, repeating itself to her but never getting tired of hearing it.

'He.. loves me?' She pondered for a moment, then shook her head. 'No, he loves Bubblegum. He only likes me.' The thought sounded like a bad lie that even she was ashamed to tell herself.

'But he said he loves me. Twice. And he also said that he loves me more than he did for Bonnibel..' She felt her heart race, pumping blood up her face to redden her pale cheeks. 'But why me? She's smart, beautiful and the mighty ruler of the Candy Kingdom. And me? I'm just a vampire who escaped the clutches of my dad from the Nightosphere..' Sorrow gripped her as she began to wallow in her self-pity. Why would he even love her? It's not like she was giving him a reason to do so. Maybe it was just a phase he was going through, a phase that would soon end, bitterly under certain conditions.

'Was it because of what happened last night?' She thought back. 'When I hugged him as I opened up? Did he feel something at that moment?' Marceline hugged herself, trying to find the warmth the boy made her feel under his arms. She missed it badly, she had never felt so alive again.

"Shit!" She punched the wall, ignoring the pain on her fist as the pain in her chest stood out more. "If I am in love with him.. Then I screwed up! I told him to go to Bubblegum, I-" She turned around to see the phone lying on the coffee table. "And I hung up on him!" She face-palmed herself as she sat down. "Damn it Marceline.. What the hell were you thinking.. He's probably mad at you. I didn't even say anything to him after that.." She let out a sigh and floated up to her room, hoping that sleeping could keep her mind off of it for now.

* * *

"Finn, will you eat dinner already? You've been lying there for hours, and it's already bedtime." Jake tried pulling him up gently, understanding the gravity of the situation. Finn simply shrugged him off.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry.. Night Jake." He answered back, not even sparing a single glance at him.

"Alright, just don't beat yourself up on it too much okay? Cut yourself some slack once in a while." He headed towards their bedroom. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Finn lied motionless, eyes closed and still streaming with tears. They had begun to grow sore but the pain he felt in his heart did more damage. He cried softly, trying not to disturb Jake and Beemo. The hours that had passed since Marceline hung up seemed like forever, and for that duration he felt he was dying but never knew eternal rest.

Just outside the tree house a shadow moved around within the darkness, going to each window in search of something. When it found what it was looking for, it stopped and crept closer to the glass. Crimson eyes stared at the scene inside, a young hero lying still on a sofa.

"Finn.." said the vampire as she watched him. She could sense from that distance that he was hurting, and she was the cause of it. She winced at the thought, guilt began assaulting her conscience. Seeing him in this state usually made her pity him, but now it was unbearable to the point that she wanted to end it now. Quietly, the vampire opened up the window and went inside.

"Leave me alone Jake." Finn groaned as a finger tapped his shoulder. "Go back to sleep.." The finger tapped him again. "Knock it off dude, c'mon.." The hand backed away, only to return to give him a soft smack on the bed. Fed up with the stubbornness, he sat up and turned around, but as he saw that it wasn't Jake his eyes widened.

"You-!" He was cut off as the hand moved to cover his mouth.

"Marceline." she replied, smiling at him, but it quickly fades along with her eyes looking away. Finn took her hand off.

"W-what are you doing here.." He asked, but she didn't answer back. Instead, she grabbed him and lifted off the sofa, going out the window and down onto the tree house's watchtower. Finn sat down in front of her as she did the same.

"What are you doing here Marceline?" He asked again.

"My conscience is acting like a real bitch and it won't stop until I see you."

"Your conscience? Why?"

Marceline took in a deep breath. "Because I hung up on you. I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me.."

"Oh, that.." He sighed as well, looking down. "I'm sorry if I told you I love you, I didn't mean to creep you out or offend you or anything. I just wanted to get it out of my chest."

"No, don't be sorry. It was my fault." She quickly answered back. "I kept pushing you to Bubblegum, I kept pushing you away.. Even if deep down, I really like you too.." She was now blushing madly.

"You like me too?" Finn suddenly looked up to her. "Or do you.. love me?"

"Okay, I love you, sheesh.." She groaned, rolling her eyes, but immediately went back to being serious. "Yes I do love you.."

"Really?" The boy's face shone with hope.

"But we can't be together."

"What? Why not?!" Finn's smile dropped to a frown. "You just said you love me too!"

"Because you love Bubblegum too.. And I don't want to be your second choice."

"No I don't!" Finn replied. "Well, not anymore.. You know what I mean."

"But still, you have your priorities."

"I do, and you're my top priority." He said now smiling at her, making her feel a bit happy and annoyed at the same time.

"No! You shouldn't love me Finn."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I will anyway."

"Wha-?! Stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" She hissed.

"Whoa, blame yourself, I only learned from the best." he remarked with a slight chuckle.

"Ugh! That's it, I've had it! I'm leaving!" She stood up and turned away, Finn ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her from taking flight.

"No! Don't go!" He pleaded, tightening his hold even more.

"Finn, let go of me! Do I have to remind you that you still have a date with her? So don't bother wasting time on me!" She began pulling his hands away.

"No, please Marci!" She finally broke free and was about to fly when she felt Finn grab her arm. It wasn't tight like his hug, like it wasn't even meant to be restrictive. She looked back to see him staring at her, his eyes overflowing with tears.

"Please Marci.. I'm begging you.." He let go of her and fell down on his knees. "Please don't throw me aside like PB did.."

Marceline froze in place, watching the boy breaking down in front of her. She was throwing him aside like Bubblegum did? A sharp pain struck her heart as she recalled how the princess did the same to her. And now here she was, doing the exact same thing to him.

"I love you Marceline, and you said you love me too.. So please don't throw me aside.. Give me just one chance, if ever you decide to go back to Bubblegum I promise I will wholeheartedly let go.. But for now, stay with me.."

His words reached to her. Why was she even rejecting him? Why was she pushing him away again? She felt the same, so what was she so afraid of? Marceline went down on her knees as well, hugging him.

"I'm sorry Finn.. I didn't mean to make you feel that way.. I'd never throw you aside, I-I.." Marceline stuttered as she started to cry too.

"I'll be fine Marci, just stay with me.." He hugged her back. "You're my top priority, you're my first choice, and most importantly you're the one I love.."

"Oh Finn.." She smiled despite being in tears, for she found happiness wearing a white hat. She pulled him closer, pressing him to her chest so he could hear her heart calling out to him.

And then it hit her. The warmth that she felt whenever they were close to each other. It was none other than his love for her all along. She enjoyed it, it made her feel important and alive. It made her feel loved. How stupid she had been to actually try giving something like this up.

"Marci, I love you." He said once more, an innocent smile beaming on his face.

"I love you too Finn." She pinched his nose. "But stop saying that too often 'cause I'm starting to get really annoyed hearing it over and over again. It's starting to sound monotonous."

"H-huh?" Finn was puzzled. Marceline pulled herself away, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just kidding! I'll never get tired of hearing that." she giggled. "I'm too tired to go home though, so I'll crash here again. Let's head back inside the living room, shall we?" Finn was ready to be lifted up but Marceline floated away.

"Hey, aren't you taking me with you on the way down there?"

"Nope! I'm too tired to be carrying dead weight! Last one there is an ugly troll!" She slowly went down, waving at him with a teasing grin.

"Wha-wait! Marceline!" he watched her drifting further down. "Take me with you!" Marceline stopped for a while only to laugh as she watched Finn frantically make his way back down the living room by going inside and around the tree house. She went through the window and sat down on the sofa smiling happily, waiting for the "ugly troll" that she loved so much.

**A/N: Now wasn't that just fucking adorable that it makes you wanna cry and laugh and go 'aww!' at the same time? I was reading a few fanfics (mostly Bubbline actually, I don't know why either), and I got that push. Damn it, while I was writing this chapter my feels were like, rejoicing. Probably thinking 'FINALLY!' right now huh? What? You're telling me you didn't like it? Meh.**

**Review please! :p**


	7. Two Tier 2

**A/N: Kinda right there, last chapter would have made a great ending. But I don't know, kinda feels too early. Anyway, here's chapter 7, and I'll like to tell y'all that school's back and it's gonna be a real bitch. So I may not be able to visit here but I'll never abandon these stories.**

**As for the Fubbline stories, I checked them and yes there are only a few (four was it?), but I don't know how to pull it off so I'll put some thinking on that. I only started late last year so I'm still kinda new to this writing stuff.  
**

**I also changed my pen name. (irrelevant much?)  
**

**Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story, you guys make this poor ol' soul happy!  
**

**'Nuff said, on with the story.  
**

When morning came, Jake woke up to see Finn and Marceline sleeping on the sofa in each other's arms. He let out a smile as he approached the couple quietly.

"Looks like they patched things up well last night." He then went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Minutes later, Finn began to stir, rubbing his eyes and finding himself held fast by pale arms. He carefully slid away, not to wake her up. As he stood up and stretched, he saw Jake preparing their food.

"Morning Jake." Finn greeted his brother who only answered back with a smug smile. "What is it?"

"You and Marceline finally got together huh?" He finally spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, yup." Finn blushed and scratched his head. "She visited me last night, I was really surprised."

"Man, you gotta fill me in on the deets!" He urged as he gave Finn a plate of bacon.

"Alright, calm down." He took a strip and ate it. "Well, when she came here, she brought me up to the tree house's watch."

"Uhuh." Jake listened attentively.

"Then we talked. She apologized for hanging up on the phone." He grabbed another bite. "Then she admitted that she loves me too, but said that we can't be together."

"What? Why'd she say that?"

"I dunno, she kept pushing me back to Bubblegum. She said she didn't want to be only my second choice. I told her that she wasn't and that I love her more than I ever felt for Bubblegum. She got mad and nearly left, but I managed to grab hold of her. I pleaded her to stay, actually I.. cried in front of her." Finn blushed, a bit embarrassed at the last part.

"Don't be ashamed bro. It just shows how much you love her."

"Thanks Jake." He smiles. "After that, she hugs me tight and then I felt all the pain fade away. We went back inside and slept, she said she was too tired to go home."

"Good to hear you guys got a happy ending." He stretched an arm and fist-bumped with his brother. "So are you now in, what? Tier 3?"

"What? No, we haven't kissed yet!" Finn began blushing again, Jake laughed at him.

"Dude, I'm just kidding. Take things slow, you just got together anyway."

"I will bro."

"So, Marceline's your girlfriend now. What about Bubblegum? You still have a date with her, remember?"

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll just cancel it." They were still eating when they suddenly heard a loud thud coming from the living room. The two rush over there, finding Marceline sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head. Jake giggled as Finn went to tend her.

"You fell on the floor." The boy extended his hand, Marceline pulled herself up.

"No shit." She sits on the sofa, Finn went beside her and laced an arm around her waist.

"Hey Marci, congratulations on the two of you." Jake went near the two for a fist-bump with the vampire.

"Me and who, this ugly troll here?"

"Marci!" Finn complained.

"Just messing with ya." She put an arm around his neck. "You maybe an ugly troll, but you're MY ugly troll." She snickered.

"Good enough." He sighed. The three went to the kitchen to have their breakfast. Once done, Marceline sat down to rest as Finn went to change into his normal clothes.

"Alright, I'm all set! Ready to go?" Finn appeared wearing his blue shirt and shorts, white socks and black shoes, lime green backpack, white hat and Marceline's favorite: his smile.

"Sure, let's go." She stood up. Jake handed her an umbrella before going to Finn.

"Dude, Tier 2." He whispered. "Make it happen."

"I heard that." The vampire quickly snapped at them, a sly smile on her face. "I'll be the judge on that." She took Finn's hand and headed out.

The sun was brightly shining, Marceline hid under the umbrella careful not to get hit by the sunlight. It was a long travel but soon they reached her cave. As Marceline got away from the sunlight's reach, she immediately threw the umbrella aside.

"Finally, home sweet home!" She rushed inside her house. Finn picked the umbrella up and followed her. Upon entering, he sees her lying on her back in mid-air, low enough for him to see her face. Her eyes were closed, she was smiling, her fangs pointing out. Then he looked at her lips, a surge of want coursed through his body. The want to taste them.

"Huh?" Marceline felt eyes staring at her. She looked to see Finn mesmerized. "Finn?"

"Wha?" The boy broke off the trance and shook his head. "Oh, sorry."

"What is it? A booger on my face?" She began wiping her face.

"No, there's no boogers." He chuckled at her.

"Then what's with the stare?"

"Nothing! It's just unbelievable."

"What is?"

"You are." Finn's cheeks turn red. "I can't believe you're my girlfriend. I mean, I thought last night was just a dream. But this morning I woke up in your arms and the first thing I saw was your face.."

"Oh." Marceline looks away, He sits down on the floor, watching her floating.

"Thanks Marci." He said, making her turn to him. "Thanks for loving me. I'm sorry if it sounds stupid, I don't really know much about having a girlfriend.." Marceline smiles at the boy's innocence.

"Loosen up Finny, everybody's got his/her first." She pats his head and sits down beside him, he leans his head on her arm.

"Well, there's one thing I do know."

"What?"

"You're my first girlfriend!" Marceline looked down to him.

"Yeah, I just kinda made that point clear, didn't I?"

"I'm not finished! You're the first girlfriend I've ever had," he then proceeds to hug her. "And definitely the last girlfriend I'll ever have."

Marceline was dumbfounded, he didn't expect to hear something like that from him. Ash never said anything sweet to her, and if he did there was always something wrong he did that had to follow. Bubblegum on the other hand, did say stuff like that to her but she doubted them with the whole keeping their relationship a secret. Finn's words sounded pure and sincere, and she found herself flattered. Her heart thumped loudly as she blushed at the words. It was strange how he could make her happy with simple things. Then again, she was in love.

"You.. What are you going for? Is this about that Tier 2 stuff?" She put an arm on his shoulder. "Really now Finn, we just started dating you know.."

"What? No! I'm not saying that! I-" Finn was interrupted as the vampire gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was speechless, eyes wide with shock.

"There, happy?" She stuck her tongue out at him and winked.

"Uhh.. T-thank y-you.." He spoke, still mind-blown with the new-found pleasure.

"You look like you've never been kissed before. Didn't Bubblegum ever give you one? You've always been getting your butt in some deep shit just to save her, she must've given you a smack or something."

"Well, she has, but that felt a lot different.."

"Okay then, so who tastes better?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Uhh.. You do?" he sounded unsure.

"Good boy." She hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, time went by fast as the two cherished the presence of each other.

"I better go back, Jake might be waiting for me." he stood up and took the umbrella. "Goodbye Marci, I love you!"

"I love you too Finn," she hugged him goodbye. "Take care you ugly troll!" She giggled as he pouted and groaned. A pinch on the cheek made him feel better and set on his way. Marceline closed the door and went up to her room. She took her axbass, happily strumming on it while sitting on her bed. In the middle of a song, someone began knocking on her door.

"Who the hell.." she went down to answer it. As she opened the door her jaw dropped, along with the axbass to the floor. It was Princess Bubblegum, but she looked different. Her hair was messy, her clothes were dirty and full of wrinkles. What was worse was the look on her face, tears rolled down her cheeks as her swollen eyes stared at her.

"Marceline!" Before she could mutter anything the princess lunged towards her, wrapping her hands around her neck while crashing her lips on the vampire's.

**A/N: There we go, I'll try to write the next chapter for my other story first 'cause it's been sitting there for a while now. I'll get back on this after that, so in the meantime like last year, drop a review or two. I'm off to read some more and get my brain working. Hope everyone had a happy new year!**


	8. Indecisiveness

**A/N: When I read the review, I really couldn't stand not answering to it. So first things first..**

**Rogue Reflection: Sucks that you still can't make an account and are stuck with a guest one (want to make you one myself but still figuring out how to send you the account information), so I'll just say whatever I wanna say here. So, being unreligious isn't really something that I see as a reason to dislike a person (considering I'm pretty much the same, but not yet an atheist). And as for cameldick sucking, I don't know. If it's too graphic, it's alright. Doesn't really bother me much, I have seen a handful of twisted shit in my younger days so I'm a little hard to disturb with stuff like that. And PS is.. Post Script? I dunno, I'm to lazy to Google it or whatever search engine to use. ANYWAY, thank you for your compliment, as that is what your review was. So here's a portion of the author note dedicated to responding to that, I hope you like it!**

**This chapter also features some Bubbline and Fubblegum so I'm saying it now for all you haters (haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate).**

**And the disclaimer, what's mine is mine and what isn't, isn't. Usual stuff to say. Now on with the story!**

Marceline was frozen in shock at what happened. When she realized what was going on, she pulled the princess closer and kissed her back. It had been a long time since she tasted her lips, they were still sweet and soft like before. As the kiss deepened, Marceline closed her eyes, however the image of Finn flashed in his head.

"Mmf-" The vampire pulled away, and pushed Bubblegum aside. "No Bonni, I can't." She wiped her mouth on one sleeve of her shirt.

"Why? I felt you kiss back Marcy.." Bubblegum approached her and hugged. "I love you so much, I'm sorry for being mad at you.. Please forgive me.."

"I'm sorry too, it was my fault.. And as for forgiveness fine I accept your apology, but we can't be together anymore."

"What?" Bubblegum gripped her arm tightly. "W-why?!" Marceline looked away, unable to stand the pain in the princess' eyes. They were begging for her, and she could just say yes and end her suffering.

"I just can't." She sighed. "It's not that I don't wanna, we just shouldn't."

"Okay.." Bubblegum let go of her. She turned around and walked towards the door, taking one last look at Marceline before closing it behind her.

Alone once more, the vampire went back to her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Part of her still longed for the candy princess, loving someone so much made it hard to move on. It was also the reason why she hesitated to be with Finn in the first place, she still wanted to try and fix things up with her. But what's important is what's happening now, and that is she and Finn are dating. Or is it? She loved the boy, but what if she couldn't move on with Bubblegum? She hadn't thought of that..

"Finn.." Marceline murmured, staring blankly at the space in front of her.

(The Next Day)

Finn and Jake were sitting cozily on their sofa, playing video games on Beemo. In the midst of their enjoyment, the phone rang.

"I got it." Finn dropped the controller and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Greetings Master Finn." replied the caller. "The princess wants to see you."

"Okay Peppermint, tell her I'll be there ASAP." he bid goodbye and hung up.

"So, who was it?" Asked Jake, still busily playing.

"It's Peppermint Butler, he said PB wants to see me. Wanna come with?"

"Nah man, I'll just chill here. You take care now." He responded, his gaze not leaving Beemo's screen.

Finn headed towards the Candy Kingdom. It was a long trip without Jake, who could stretch up and take long steps while he rode on his back. The day was fair, and as he whiled away the time by thinking of what adventures might appear right out of the corner, he was already in front of the kingdom's main gates. A banana guard opened up for him and led him towards the castle, where Peppermint Butler was waiting for his arrival.

"Good day Hero." He walked inside, Finn following behind him. They stopped in front of a huge door. "The princess is waiting in her room." Peppermint then left him.

"Hello?" Finn knocked on the door. "Princess?"

"Come in Finn." called out a voice from the other side. The boy opened the door and found the princess indian-sitting on her bed, wearing a pink fit shirt and white shorts, her hair tied up into a ponytail. It surprised him to see her like that, as he was used to her dresses. He would've mistaken her as an ordinary girl, except for the tiara on her head that showed her authority.

"Uhh.. Hey Peebs." Finn tried not to get distracted by the princess' attire. He sat down by the study table. "So, what's the problem?"

"Oh nothing really, I just felt a little down. I figured maybe it's because I'm alone so I called you over."

"Oh. No punching the Ice King?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"No fireball-throwing Lich?"

"Nope."

"No dragon burning down houses?"

"Nada."

"Hm.." He rubbed his chin. "Seriously, not even flicking Ice King's nose just once?"

"Oh you silly.. C'mere.." She giggled, then motioned Finn to sit beside her, the boy quickly followed. She took of his backpack and hat.

"No, don't take my hat off!" He yelped, trying to reach it as Bubblegum kept it away from him. He manages to swipe it and put it back on. "I feel butt-naked without it."

"That's really cute." She pinched his cheek.

"I'm not cute, I'm handsome! No hero is cute." He struck a pose, trying to emphasize his chest as if he was buff.

"Then you're the first to be." She petted him on the head and smiled. Then she leaned over and hugged him.

"Uhm, thanks Princess." He said shyly, his face blushing at the compliment and the hug. She smelled so sweet, and her skin was so soft. Then the hug grew tighter, he thought she was urging him to hug back. It grew tighter even more, that it was now starting to hurt.

"Uhh.. P-Peebles.. Y-you're crushing me.." Bubblegum pulled away, only to be seen crying. She was sobbing, Finn must've been trailing off in his thoughts to not notice.

"I'm sorry.." Bubblegum moved back and brought her knees up, hugging them instead. "I just.."

"What? What happened?" Finn began to panic, if the guards saw them, it would be a really bad misunderstanding.

"I feel so empty.. So alone.." She buried her face on her knees. "I shouldn't have stayed mad at her, I should've just forgiven her.."

"Her?" The boy asked. "Who?" Bubblegum lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Marceline.."

'Marceline? That's right..' he thought. He remembered her saying they broke up.

"Wait, didn't you break up with her?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "If so, then why are you the one that's sad?"

"What? H-how'd you know? Did she tell you?" Finn nodded.

"She told me she tried apologizing a few times but you won't accept them."

"I know, and I'm sorry.. I was just so mad at her for leaving.." She lied down, face buried on her pillow. "Now she won't get back with me, and I don't know why.." Finn then realized something.

'Was it because of me?' He thought. 'She chose me over PB..'

"Cheer up Princess." He gave her a pat on the back. "Someone is still out there for you." She lifted herself up, turning sideways to face him.

"You really mean that?"

"Sure! Ooo is a large place, who knows he might just be right around the corner." He reassured her, eyes sparkling with hope. She cupped his face.

"Tell me.. Do you.. like me?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Huh?" He panicked, surprised at the question. "W-well I g-guess you could say that.."

"Good." She let go of his cheek, making him feel slightly less nervous. "And you still owe me a date.."

"Oh yeah, about that, I-" He was cut off as Bubblegum laid her lips on his. It wasn't like the peck Marceline gave him, it was long and felt like she was trying to eat him. He had his mouth closed, due to lack of experience, and he felt Bubblegum's tongue licking at his lips. When she finally realized the boy's unfamiliarity with their activity she pulled away and smiled teasefully.

"W-wha.. Why.. WOW!" Finn was lost with words, his smile being the best way to express the bliss he was currently feeling.

"I like you Finn.." The princess sighed. "I'm sorry if I always turned your offers down before. It's just that Marceline and I were seeing each other, and I don't know how to say it.."

"Oh, uhm.." He suddenly remembered Marceline then shivered. Oh Glob, he cheated on her! If she knew about it, then she'll definitely kill him! "I like you too PB.. but.."

"But what?" Bubblegum moved closer to him, her hip touching his. Finn felt the warm skin of her thigh on his own.

"You see, I'm kinda.. seeing someone right now."

"Oh." She frowned. "That's too bad."

"I hope you're not mad.." He smiled sympathetically.

"Of course not!" She turned him to face her, her arms on his shoulders. "I'll wait for you until then, but in the meantime I want you to have this."

She pulled him closer to her again and landed another kiss, as amorous and torrid as the last one. The boy still kept his mouth closed, unsure of how to respond properly.

"Hope that helps your decision-making." She added, winking at him.

"Y-yeah.." Finn had a smug smirk on, dazed from the second instance of extreme pleasure. "Y-you're pretty cheered up now, I think I should go.."

"Alright, goodbye my hero." She waved at him as he walked to the door. But as he left the kingdom, he didn't head back to the tree house. Instead he wandered away, travelling wherever his feet would lead him, his thoughts wandering just as aimlessly.

**A/N: No, Finn will not start jerking off somewhere dark and quiet. Well, at least that's what came into my mind when I re-read this. Sorry for late updates, I'm not getting lazy since I know people are waiting for this. Honestly don't know where this is going, I just write whatever comes to mind. So if I mess something up, damn you brain. I'll respond to reviews on my author notes if ever I find something needed answering. So like, post a review and whatnot! **


	9. A Sinking Feeling

**A/N: I read chapter 8 and I did think I rushed that.. Don't know why I did that. So, this one's long and hopefully better than the last one.. I'm kinda getting that writer's block again, it's so fucking annoying..  
**

**RogueReflection - Yeah, you got your own section in the author's note! So, about long reviews I don't mind, it's better actually. About the Victorious, uhm.. I watched that show, but never really read any fanfic about it, so I'll try and read those ones from the author you mentioned. And man do I HATE SPARKLING VAMPIRES. Even Hell wouldn't want them.. If it wasn't for Marceline, the image of vampires would have totally sucked. So I totally agree with you on that.  
**

**(sorry for the fans of sparkly pixies, err.. "vampires".. it's just.. glob dammit..)**

**Anyway, writing isn't really my thing, and I am surprised that there are people who actually like my work. I read the first drafts of a Fubblegum fanfic I wrote and I just creeped myself out. Maybe because it was the first one I wrote? I'll never really know..  
**

**Okay, rambling over, time for a disclaimer! What's mine is mine and what isn't, isn't. Okay, read on!**

* * *

Jake was staring out the window of their tree house, looking for any signs of his human brother. It was getting dark, and Finn had never stayed out this late.

"Where is that dude.." Jake became more worried as storm clouds appeared and lit up the sky with bright arcs of lightning. "He should've called if he wasn't going home."

"Why don't you try calling the candy princess?" Said Beemo, sitting cozily on the floor while plugged to a nearby outlet. "Maybe he's still in her kingdom."

"Good idea Beemo." Jake stretched an arm and reached for the phone, pulling it up to him. He dialed for the princess' number.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hey Bubblegum, is Finn in there? Can I talk to him?"

"Jake? No, Finn left hours ago. He isn't home yet?"

"What? Oh man, where could that guy be?" He hung up and sat down on the sofa. Then an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Of course! Dude's probably at Marceline's place!" He looked at the phone in his hand and shrugged. He was worried with Finn and really wanted to call, but he was still terrified at the vampire queen, and it seems that she had taken a liking in scaring him. "Maybe it's a bad idea to give her a call. And I know Finn, he's doing fine, being my awesome brother and all."

* * *

Finn walked on, spacing out of reality as his mind was occupied with two conflicting things.

One was Bubblegum. She was smart, beautiful and royalty. She had long, gooey, pink hair. She had the sweetest smile when she waved at him, whether from afar, atop a balcony or simply right next to him. How he loved her so much, he catered her every whim, risked his life for her, and did everything to impress her such as wearing enchanted glasses to turn into a big nerd. She was what he always sought for, the hero's damsel in distress. The one he'll save from monsters and then they'll fall in love and be together forever. However he was surprised when he confessed for the first time, as she turned him down. He was hurt, but nonetheless it only made him try harder, his passion for her burned stronger on each downfall.

The second one was Marceline, the Vampire Queen. A 'radical dame who loves to play games' is how he'd put it, she was a totally different person compared to Bubblegum. They were both royalty, but she acted more laid-back. She was a thousand-year-old vampire who only feeds on the color red. She played the axe-bass like a rock star. She was a great friend, and she always knew how to have a good time. She would cheer him up whenever he'd feel down, she'd always be there whenever he needed help.

They were the two girls who had been large parts of his life, two girls who had both made it to his heart. He couldn't decide if his past with his feelings for the candy princess outweighed the present and hopefully, his future with the vampire queen.

Marceline always told him that they were friends and nothing more, Finn had no problem on that as his eyes were set on the Princess. However, one night spent comforting her changed it all, he found out that he now saw her more than just a friend. It turned out well, they became together, as Marceline admitted she felt the same way. Finally the attention he wanted, the love he longed for, he finally got it from her. Although he did expect it from Bubblegum at first, he soon found out that Marceline did the work not just fine, but better. At last he was happy that he now had a girlfriend. He was able to hang out with someone else when Jake was with Lady. He now had someone to go to the movies with. He now found his other half, in other words his life was now complete.

So why? Why is he in doubt now? Why is he thinking of Bubblegum? Were his feelings for her returning? The kisses she gave him were different than the usual ones he used to get. It felt strange, his whole body tingled with a strong sensation of pleasure. He blushed at the memory, but quickly faded when he remembered that he had cheated on Marceline. He began to feel afraid as he tried to think how to open it up to her.

"Oh Glob.. How will I say it? She'd kill me if I told her.. But I gotta tell her the truth!" He finally stopped, sitting down for a rest. He was now in the middle of open grassland. Finn breathed deeply, like something was weighing down on his chest. "I can't believe I let her kiss me! TWICE! Well, it was good.." He started to trail off, but began repeatedly hitting his head softly with his fists. "No! No! No! You have Marceline! Dang it Finn, stop thinking about Bubblegum!" He groaned at himself, unable to get his mind cleared out. No matter what he did,the princess seems to keep finding a way back into his head. The sky grew as cloudy as his thoughts, thunder rumbled loudly and rain started to fall hard.

"Oh man! I'm all wet!" The boy hurriedly took cover under the first tree he could find, but the strong wind blew the rain towards him. "I gotta get home!" He looked around, and soon realized the place he was in was near Marceline's cave and far from the tree house. He decided to run for her place as fast as he could.

* * *

"It had to fucking rain." The vampire queen complained. She always looked forward to the night as it was the only time it's safe to come out. She was wearing her red tank top, jeans and red rocker boots, all set to go but a storm came and kept her at home. "Of all the rotten luck!" She went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple for a quick bite and returned to her living room. After sucking out the red from the fruit, she threw the grey husk away and now had nothing to do.

"Wonder how Finn's doing.." She said to herself, and like an answered prayer someone knocked on her door. She went over and was surprised to see the young hero soaking wet.

"Finn!? What happened?" She quickly let him in, his shoes leaving a muddy trail and the rest of him ruining the carpet with dripping water. She lifted him up and brought him to the kitchen, where the tiles were a lot easier to clean. "Why are you soaked? You shouldn't be out at a time like this, especially with tonight's crazy weather."

"Y-yeah I was j-just heading home, b-but the storm caught m-me on the way s-so I went here instead." The boy replied, shivering from the cold.

"Alright, let me get you a towel first." She went up to her closet and looked for a clean one, luckily she found one hanging by her clothes. She hurried back and began wiping Finn dry. "Dude, how long were you out there?"

"I d-don't know, probably around fifteen minutes I suppose, I ran all the way here.." He wrapped the towel around his body. "T-thanks.."

"This won't do." Marceline noted, inspecting the still trembling boy. "Take off your shirt."

"WHAT?" Finn stepped back. "M-Marceline that's pervy!"

"Whoa, hold on there. I just want you to change so that you won't be catching a cold. But I must say, I never thought you'd start having dirty ideas on your own." She giggled with an evil smile.

"No! I didn't mean to, I just- uhm.." Finn's face became as red as a tomato. "O-okay, but no funny business.." He took off his shirt, quickly wrapping himself with the towel afterwards. Marceline just gave her a perplexed look.

"I'm your girlfriend Finn, don't be embarrassed. Now let's take off your shoes, socks and your hat." She reaches for his hat but the boy backs away, hands on his head.

"No, don't take my hat off! I feel naked without it!" He began removing his footwear and handed them. "Let me keep this on."

"You have to take it off or you'll get sick! C'mon hand it over!" Marceline swooped towards him but still couldn't remove his hat as he started flailing his arms. He managed to break free from her.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being stripped!" Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Okay, you want me to play fair? You got it." The vampire took her tank top off, revealing the slim curves of her body, her chest held by a red bra. Finn looked away, covering his eyes with his hands. "There, you happy? So hand it over NOW." The boy slowly removed his hat, eyes shut as he handed it to her. "Good boy. Now dry yourself up, I'll get you something to wear." She floated off, carrying his wet clothes. Finn was then alone, he stared at the tank top on the table.

"Why did she take her clothes off? Doesn't she feel ashamed that I'd see her like that.." The image of Marceline flashed in his mind, he only got a glimpse of her but it was all he needed. He could remember how her body curved here and there. The fact that he saw her naked once made it easier to imagine, but somehow he liked it better that she still had clothes on. It felt a lot more teasing to him, like he wanted to take them off himself.

'What am I thinking?! I gotta get a hold of myself!' Finn shook his head, but the thought of her lingered. She had never seemed so beautiful, so appealing, so.. sexy.

"Here, put this on." Marceline threw a grey shirt at him, hitting him in the face as he daydreamt. He slid the shirt on, it looked like he was wearing some sort of gown. "That'll do."

"Thanks, but.. what about you?" He spoke, a bit shy as she still had no upper clothing on. Marceline noticed and smiled at him.

"What, don't you like what you see?" He laughed as the boy's face flushed, she put the tank top back on. "You pervy, ugly troll!"

"I'm not pervy, you are!"

"Yeah right, say that when you're in the middle of gawking at my body." She laughed, Finn grew quiet and looked away. "Just admit it, you wanted to see that don't ya?"

"OKAY, you got me.. I do, but don't tell Jake about it alright.."

"Chill dude, I won't. C'mon, let's just go watch a movie, it's still raining outside so like me, you're stranded here for the night." She lifted him off his feet and settled him down on the couch that was now lined with soft pillows. Marceline took a random DVD and played it before going back to Finn's side.

"What movie are we watching," asked the boy while he tucked the shirt in so he wouldn't look like he was wearing a dress.

"I dunno, just took one randomly." She lay back, lacing one arm around Finn's shoulder. He moved closer to her and leaned his head against her.

The two silently watched the movie, Marceline had already seen every one she has but she knew how not to spoil them to those who haven't yet. Finn's eyes were fixed on the screen, the movie was about a hero who was on a quest to save a princess from the hands of an evil wizard. On battle scenes, Finn cheered for the protagonist, mimicking punches and grunting whenever the good guy gets hit. He also nearly cried on the part where the hero was left with nothing, the wizard destroyed the town he lived in. Marceline simply watched Finn's reactions instead of the movie as they were far more interesting.

When the hero finally defeated the wizard he was reunited with the princess, which he found out was also his love. There was a big kissing scene for the two, and the camera was focused on them as they made a kiss.

Finn blushed at the scene but didn't look away, he watched as their lips met and melded together. His body began heating up as he had the sudden urge to do the same. He then took Marceline's hand and gripped it firmly.

"Hm?" The vampire looked to find the boy sweating. "You alright?"

"Uhh.. Yeah, I'm fine." The credits were now rolling, he took a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll go get us something to eat, you stay here." She floated to the kitchen.

"Phew.. That was close." Finn lied down on the soft pillows. "I wanna kiss her so badly, but I.." He then remembered Bubblegum, who assaulted him twice. "I haven't told her about that yet. She'd kill me if I did, but that's better than lying.." Not long, Marceline returned with a bowl of strawberries and two cans of cherry soda. Finn got up so she could sit down.

"Here you go." She handed him a can and offered some strawberries, then played another CD picked randomly.

"Uhm, Marceline," he cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something.."

"Sure, lay it on me."

"You see, earlier morning, Peppermint Butler called and told me to see Bubblegum.." The vampire stopped from sucking on a strawberry, her face began to get serious.

"Bonnibel huh? So why'd he tell you to see her?"

"Well, she was really depressed with the whole break up thing. Peppermint thought I could cheer her up.."

"So, did you?"

"Well, she smiled, so I think I did."

"Okay, you cheered Bubblegum up because she's down. And we're talking about this because?" Finn grew nervous than ever. It was time to tell her, but the way she looked at him chilled him to the bone. He took a gulp, he just couldn't say it.

"I.. thought you'd be happy to know she wants you back.. I know how much you love her, how you cried over her.. And like I said before, I'm willing to let go if you wanna be with her again." He said instead, avoiding having to tell her about her kissing him. Finn hung his head low, in his mind he was asking himself what came over him and he had to say that.

"LOVED Finn, I LOVED her." She corrected him, sounding a bit insulted. "When you asked me out, I didn't agree to make you my pass-time, I agreed to make you my boyfriend. Even if I did still feel anything for her, I have to move on, I WANT TO. So help me Finn, I don't want to get hurt anymore, and I'm sure you feel the same way."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that.. And, yes I do, I'm sorry.." Finn sighed, feeling such a failure.

"It's okay, and sorry about getting mad at you for telling me that.. I gotta be honest, I actually felt a bit jealous." She reached for him and pinched his cheek. "But I trust you, and you're like the most honest guy I know. I know you won't do anything to make me mad, right?" Finn didn't answer; he just stared at her and nodded, lips quivering and eyes dilating. "I mean, I am pretty strong and I could kill you if I wanted, but I know you'll do what's right not because you're afraid of me but because you're a true hero at heart."

"T-thanks.." The boy sighed, all the praise only made him feel more guilty.

"You okay? You're a bit pale.." She took his temperature on his forehead.

"Yeah, just a little cold with all the rain."

"Aw, come here you little weenie." Marceline hugged Finn, pressing him closer to her. "Let me keep you warm and cozy." Finn snuggled in her arms.

"Hey Marcy.."

"Yeah?"

"If I did something wrong, would you get mad at me?" Marceline looked down to him.

"That depends." She raised an eyebrow. "How wrong are we talking about?"

"I don't know.. Wrong-wrong.. One that'll make you wanna kill me.." The vampire laughed out loud.

"I may get mad, but I WON'T kill you. Dude, that's waaay too exaggerated even for me. Wait, are you trying to say you did something wrong?"

"No! Not at all!" Finn replied quickly as he sat up straight. "What if.. What if Bubblegum.. I don't know, kissed me.." Marceline looked at him confused.

"What? Bonni again? What's with her, that's the second time you brought up a subject concerning her." Her face grew serious. "I told you I feel jealous when you talk about her.."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.." He looked down.

"Okay, I just don't like where this is going. I mean, you coming here to talk about her, it's just what you do before when you're still head over heels for her. I can't help but feel envious, why even talk about her in the first place.."

"I'm sorry Marcy.."

"Alright.." She sighed, then took a gulp of soda to shrug off the nervousness.

"I-I love you Marceline.." Finn said, making her turn to him. "No matter what happens, don't you ever think that I'd choose someone else over you."

"Okay, enough flattering." She turned to the TV, hiding her blushing face.

"I mean it Marcy." He bit his lip, still unable to tell her about how he had cheated. "If ever you begin to doubt me, just remember that I said that.." He then yawned, setting his head on her lap as he lied down. They both watched the movie, which was already half-way the story. When it finished, Finn had already fallen asleep. Marceline carefully lifted him up and placed him on her bed. She stared at the boy for a few minutes, his words lingering in her mind.

"I'd never doubt him, unless he's doing something wrong.." Marceline went to the bathroom and changed to a shirt and sweatpants, her thoughts still focused on what he said. "Why'd he say that? Did he do something?" She laid down beside him, wrapping arms around the boy and pulling him closer.

"You wouldn't make me doubt you, would you Finn?" She asked like he was listening. She trusted him, he was always a good friend, and he never did anything to ruin her trust. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something..

"I hope I wasn't wrong when I said yes to dating you.. I'm sick of my life, I keep getting hurt but I never die. It's like being tortured.." Marceline cupped his face, trying to reassure herself. She gave him a kiss before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry, there may be some errors and stuff here and there, tell me if you find any. Can't think straight with all the shit that's going on, still I try because apparently I get a lot of feedback, whether good or bad I appreciate it. Please review again, I'll be back whenever, this next two weeks will be pretty busy so I don't know if I'll get to update anytime soon. Don't worry, I will not abandon this story. Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed that..**


	10. Dream Come True

**A/N: Finally I finished this, I went through a load of shit to get this done. Thank you so much for all the compliments and support, for the reviews, favorites and follows this story received. Everytime I check my email and see the all the feedback I got, I literally feel like a 5 year old girl who just got a unicorn for christmas. I love you guys, you're all so fucking awesome. Please forgive my foul mouth. It's rated M already from the start, so you've been warned.**

**RogueReflection: OH. MY. GLOB. I read a few of them, AND I LOVED THEM. I like the show, but when I read the fanfic, I just went "WHOA." o_0 So I wanna thank you for exposing me to such a beautiful side of it. Those were such wonderful pieces, I wish to read them all! I tip my hat to you. *tips hat***

**Sember2013: I told you that you'll have your section here. Well, just wanna apologize for saying that I was gonna update back then but I then I realized I haven't brought the file with me so I couldn't upload it. (I work on a different PC because I don't have any Internet connection at home, also the reason why I keep my files on my computer and not on my account) So I really fucked up on that and I'm sorry..**

**To everyone else: Y'all been very kind, so thank you!  
**

**Yes, I was gonna update this like FOUR DAYS AGO. Also, I haven't updated much recently 'cause I'm REALLY BUSY. But hey, enough crap from me and on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: What's mine is mine and what isn't, isn't.**

* * *

"Hey Marceline.."

"Yeah Finn?"

"I want to ask you something.."

"Can't it wait 'til later? It's just getting to the good part."

"It's kinda important.." With that said, the vampire paused the movie they were watching and faced Finn.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"Uhm.." The boy quickly felt the nervousness take hold of his body as she stared at him attentively. "What if I.." He gulped, his throat getting dry. "What if I.. cheated on you.."

"WHAT? Cheated on me?" Marceline yelled in surprise. "You'd cheat on ME!?"

"W-well I.. No! Of course not! It's just.."

"What?" She hissed, eyes glowing red. Her hands were already closed into fists, Finn braced himself as one could simply send him bursting through the wall and out of the house.

"B-Bubblegum kissed me!" He shouted, then closed his eyes and covered his ears. "I didn't want to, b-but she just went and kissed me! I'm so sorry!"

"Y-YOU!" Her body began to change, slowly transforming into a large bat-like creature. "YOU DIRTY LIAR!" She grabbed the boy and brought him up close to her face. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! It's just she took advantage of me!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO FUCKING STARTED IT, YOU STILL KISSED HER!" Finn suddenly went flying through the room and into the kitchen, where he crashed onto the fridge. His back took the impact, making him squirm on the floor unable to get up. Marceline tore the wall down and moved closer to him.

"I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain making it harder to speak. Marceline lifted one foot and positioned it above his head. She was going to kill him, he thought, but he couldn't get away. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, and his arms couldn't get him out of the way in time.

"DIE YOU LIAR!" She yelled, the boy closed his eyes tightly and shouted one last time before her foot went down to crush him.

"MARCELINE I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

"FINN!" Marceline was holding the boy by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "Finn wake up dammit! It's just a dream!"

"Wh-wha!?" Finn's eyes shot open, the first thing he saw was the worried face of his girlfriend. Her eyes were already beginning to tear up. "M-Marceline!?"

"It's just a dream, calm down!" She hugged him, pressing him towards her tightly like she was going to lose him. Finn finally realized it was just a bad dream, he was sweating a lot and his heart was racing. When she pulled away and cupped his face to look at him, he sighed in relief.

"One minute I was in the kitchen making breakfast then you start screaming like you were getting killed.." Her voice began to shake as she recalled. "What happened Finn? What were you dreaming about, was it the Lich? Is he back for you?"

"N-no.." He remembered what she looked like in his dream, how angry she was and what she had done to him. It struck fear into his heart. "It was nothing. Like you said, just a bad dream.."

"Alright fine.. Wash up and go down afterwards, I'll be heading back to the kitchen now.." Marceline got up and floated downstairs, leaving him all alone. He went to the bathroom, stared at his reflection on the mirror. His face clearly showed how terrified he was, he was still a bit pale and his eyes and lips were trembling.

'She killed me..' He thought, putting a hand on his neck as if trying to check if his head was really connected to his body. 'It all seemed so real.. She got so mad that she actually decided to get rid of me.. I've never seen her get angry like that..' He splashed some water on his face, trying to wash away the thoughts from his mind. 'It may have been just a dream, but it isn't unlikely to happen.. Oh Glob..'

Marceline laid down a plate with some toast and bacon on the table for Finn. She took a seat and stared at the empty chair in front of her, waiting for him to come down.

'That wasn't just an ordinary nightmare.. He was screaming like he was being ripped apart..' She sighed. 'But why did he say it was nothing? The look on his face was full of fear, what could have been so horrible to scare him like that? And why? Why won't he tell me what happened?' Finn finally came down but he didn't say anything. He just smiled at her as he took his seat and began eating. Marceline watched him, she had a feeling that there was something definitely wrong with him.

'And last night, why'd he said that if I'd ever doubt him I should just remember what he said? What did he ever do? Was it somehow related to his dream?' Finn noticed her looking at him blankly, but he quickly went back to eating, avoiding any eye contact. 'Finn..'

"Are you.. hiding something?"

"Huh?" His eyes met hers, a puzzled look on his face. "What was that?"

"What?" Marceline woke up from her thoughts. "Oh-! N-nothing! I was just thinking of something.."

"Oh. What is it?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's uhm.." She paused, thinking of what to say. "A song, I've been making up one."

"Cool, can I hear it?" He said with curiosity, starting to sound like his normal self again.

"It's not finished yet."

"It's okay, maybe I can help you on that?" He pushed the plate, which was now empty. He smiled brightly at her, as if nothing bad ever happened to him earlier.

"Uhm sure, whatever." She floated to pick up the plate and put it in the sink. She then turned around to be surprised to see him standing just behind her. "Whoa!"

"Hehe, I surprised you without even trying, but when I do try I can't." He chuckled and hugged her, her worries seems to have been magically washed away. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Sure, now stop hugging me you butt-ugly troll." She pushed him away then stuck her tongue out, heading for the living room. The boy sighed as he followed her, where she now held her axe-bass.

"Okay, let's hear the song, shall we?" Finn took a seat down on the couch, Marceline floated in mid-air, looking at him. She had lied about the song, so basically the staves on her mind were blank slates. "Uhh, Marceline?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your hat on. I'm still getting to it.." She stalled, trying to come up with the lyrics as the melody could easily follow once she had some words going on. She squinted her eyes, staring at the boy with the white hat on the couch. "This one's still on the works, so don't laugh if it sucks alright?"

"I promise!" The boy answered.

"Okay, let's see.." She began strumming.

_'Finn.._

_You're the greatest hero of Ooo_

_Princesses want to be with you_

_But the one you want doesn't love you too..'_

Finn listened carefully to her. 'This song is about.. me?' He went to the last line, "the one you want doesn't love you too.." He sighed, 'She must meant Bubblegum..' Marceline kept playing and began to sing again.

_'You.._

_You only wanted a princess_

_But she broke your heart to pieces_

_And yet you still long for her sweet little kisses..'_

Marceline frowned, it was her fault. She was dating Bubblegum then, that was why the princess rejected the young hero. They never told him the truth about their relationship back then so he went on courting her. Maybe if she had just told Finn about them, he wouldn't have hurt himself so much. She looked at him, he sat quietly on the sofa, staring at her with eyes that seemed to be pleading.

Finn sighed, he remembered how bad he felt when Bubblegum turned him down every time he tried to woo her. Sure he didn't give up easily, but that didn't mean he was numb to the pain. He had to act tough to her so that he wouldn't look like a weenie. But deep down inside him he knew it hurt. A LOT. And that was something he didn't want to relive.

'That was the past,' Finn told himself, 'and I have Marceline now.. But I..' The event of Bubblegum kissing him replayed in his head, still haunting him like a ghost with a heavy grudge. 'But I lied to her..' His chest felt heavy, tears threatening to pour out from his eyes. Marceline began to sing again.

_'Now.._

_You say that you moved on_

_That your feelings for her are gone_

_That you don't think that she really is the one.._

_I.._

_You ask me if I do_

_If I feel the same for you_

_If I would answer by saying "I love you too.."'_

The words were flowing to her head like a river, but when she remembered what Finn said last night, how he seemed so scared in his dream but kept it from her, the lyrics suddenly stopped coming. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, that's all there is for now." She settled her axe-bass down and sat beside him.

"That was beautiful Marceline.." Finn remarked, even if he looked sad, baffling the vampire.

"But it's not even done yet. And one more thing, if you liked it then why the long face?" The boy looked into her eyes, they were like windows to his soul. She could tell something was disturbing him, yet he couldn't summon the courage to say it. It was like he was being crippled, by an intense fear maybe. "You've been acting weird ever since you came here from the Candy Kingdom last night. Tell me, did something happen?"

"I uhh.." Finn stumbled for words, looking for the best way to say it. "Before I tell you what happened, can I sing a song first?" Normally, Marceline would have reacted in a way like 'what the fuck are you saying', but the seriousness of the boy's face made it otherwise.

"Alright, I guess you could do that." She gestured to him, he stood up in front of her, waiting for something. "Well? Aren't you gonna start yet?"

"One last favor.. Could you play your axe-bass again? Like the song you just did." The vampire sighed and took the instrument, floating beside him and playing the melody she did earlier. Finn waited for the right time to start.

_'Marceline.._

_I never thought that we,_

_That you and I could be_

_A couple together, it's just so awkward you see_

_Still.._

_I'm glad that you are here_

_I wanna make something clear_

_To the most beautiful girl in all of Ooo and Nightosphere'_

Marceline blushed a little, turning away from Finn to hide her face. She was flattered, but she didn't want to get distracted while she played.

_'Yes.._

_Learning new things is tough_

_I'm always messing up stuff_

_I know that just saying sorry won't be enough.._

_True.._

_That crime really does pay_

_So I hope you'd still stay_

_After hearing what I am about to say..'_

Finn stopped singing as his knees began trembling, barely keeping him up. Marceline was looking at him, nervous and worried. All the suspense would have killed her if she hadn't been a vampire.

"Marceline I'm sorry.." He looked down, unable to face either in shame or in fear. "I'm so sorry, I-I.."

"Sorry for what?" She asked, biting her lip as she waited for his answer.

"I love you Marceline, I love you so much.. I swear.. B-but I.."

"What?" She growled. "Just say it!"

"I-I.." Finn stuttered, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Glob I cheated on you!"

"W-wha?" Marceline was in disbelief, accidentally dropping her axe-bass. It let loose a painful screech as it hit the floor. "Cheated? H-how could you? Why?!"

"It was yesterday, when I tried to cheer Bubblegum up, she kissed me.. I didn't want it to happen, but.. but she.." Finn slowly faced Marceline, her eyes were glowing red, glaring at him menacingly. Her fists were clenched tightly and shook as if it wanted to hit something. Finn gulped in fear, it was just like in his dream, and anytime now he'd be sent crashing through the wall or any furniture. Seeing her raging mad like this, her teeth grinding and her breathing heavy, Finn thought that there was nothing else in the world that was even scarier to behold, until he saw her reaction: hurt.

"H-how could you.. I trusted y-you.. I LOVED you!" She shouted, not hitting him hard or even strangling him by the neck. Her face quickly shifted from angry to sad. Her eyes welled with tears, flowing down her cheeks as she closed them. Finn grew even more afraid as he realized his dream was all wrong. HE HURT HER, not the other way around. Marceline looked down, cursing herself as she fell for him. She thought that maybe this time, he wouldn't be an ass like Ash was, guess she was wrong.

"I know, and I'm sorry.. I swear it was all her fault! Please forgive me.." Finn crept closer but she moved away.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any more stupid lies coming from you!" Marceline zipped past him, going up to her room. Before Finn could follow her, she went down, wearing her wide-brimmed sun hat.

"W-wait, where are you going? The sun's still up!" He managed to grab her arm as she opened the door, but she easily shook him off.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking liar!"

"Please Marcy.. I'm sorry.." The boy pleaded on his knees to her.

"Don't you dare say my name! You lied to me Finn! We're over!" She yelled scornfully, the boy was stunned as he felt like his heart was ripped out He lost the will to fight, to pursue her. Her words were clear, they were done. It hit him like a solid wall.

"Marceli-" Finn whimpered in between sobs calling out to her. The door slammed shut as the vampire left, leaving him all by himself. He fell to the floor, curling up and hugging his knees, crying his eyes out as he took in what happened. It seems part of his nightmare did come true. Marceline had killed him.

He died, on the inside.

**A/N: That's all for now folks. Finn and Marceline are over, and they had only begun dating for a few days.. It's short, probably 'cause I haven't got much time on my hands as things are pretty much demanding. Oh well, we all try.  
**

**So what will happen to the two? Is it really over? Or will fate bring them back together? Or maybe you will. Maybe your reviews will. So go ahead, don't be shy. Type on that little textbox, type down something. Anything. Then press that post button, let your words be heard, let your side be known. It won't hurt.  
**

**And maybe.. Just maybe.. A small glimmer of hope will shine down on them as well as on me.  
**

**All that's left to do then is to believe..**


	11. A Date With Destiny

**A/N: Well, here's an update. I'm really crazy busy these days with school stuff, don't really know how I even got the time to write this down. But let's just set school aside for now, 'cause I'm recently been going there seven days a week now and I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT.**

**Sember2013: Here yah go bro, told you I'd update! Read on and enjoy!  
**

**Rogue Reflection: don't worry, i can wait for it! :] Hey, your country ain't the only one that's falling, there's been some bad stuff happening in ours too, and the government isn't really doing anything about it.. Thank you so much for the compliments, you made my day! You got me in the writing mood so here it is, hope you like it!  
**

**Zombsigner: You got me thinking again! Hehe, your reviews never fail to amaze me.. And I didn't mean to do that to you though! One last thing, I like your suggestions, so maybe..  
**

**just a person: Ah yes mon ami, good point there. Merci beaucoup, I should be a lot more careful next time! I guess I got carried away, 'cause I kinda would feel that way if someone cheated on me like that.. Yeah, it was just a kiss but you know.. I mean, look at my avatar, I'm a green-eyed monster for Glob's sake. If you do find other stuff like that please tell me, I appreciate it very much!**

**And to everyone else, yes! Thank you very much! Good reviews everyone, and I see y'all want them back.. A lot said it'll be Bubbline again, but you also said you'd hate it if that happens? So I hope that what I chose would be a good path!  
**

**Alright, what's mine is mine, what isn't, isn't, blah blah.. STORY TIME!**

Marceline kept on flying towards a single direction. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from her house, from Finn, from everything. They were all stressing her out so much, she even ignored the sun that was shining brightly and could burn her in an instant if she were to suddenly get caught in its rays.

"Stupid, cheating, butt-ugly troll!" The vampire muttered to herself in her flight as the memories of earlier events replayed in her head nonstop like it was insulting her. "I can't believe it, of all people.. Finn!" The more she thought of it, the more her rage grew. She had to calm herself down though, because as she got angrier her body itched to mutate, which would leave her exposed to the sun. Running away from her feelings, flying at high speeds and controlling her body from changing done at the same time proved too much for the immortal, and soon she was starting to grow weary. Spotting a nearby forest, she quickly headed towards it, nestling under the much needed shade. Marceline rested on the base of a large tree, picking an apple of its branch and sucking out the color. She threw the gray husk away and sat down on the grass, staring at the sky where clouds of different sizes moved with the strong wind. The ambience was rather relaxing, quiet and peaceful, no one around to bug her with questions why she was mad. She leaned back on the tree, her anger slowly dying down and her mind beginning to think a lot more rationally.

"Okay, I guess I _did_ overreacted a bit.." She said, feeling a little ashamed of herself. "I mean, he did say that it was Bubblegum who kissed him, and not the other way around.. He won't even think about doing that in the first place, it's just not like Finn.. He's scared of me, for Glob's sake." The vampire sighed, picking up a twig lying around and started jabbing it on the earth. "Plus, he's not the only one, I kinda cheated on him too.. Not to mention I kissed Bonni back.." She began assaulting an anthill, watching the red insects scamper for dear life as she thwacked their nest with the stick. "Dammit.. I shouted at him like a total jerk, he had never seemed so hurt before.." She slammed the stick hard that it snapped, and along with it her mind suddenly realized something. When she and Bonni were fighting, she let herself lose her temper. She didn't care whether she was right or wrong, whether she was already starting to say hurtful words. She was too angry to even care; her rage had blinded her to the point that she became numb enough and agreed on breaking up. And what she did to Finn was no less the same, losing her temper and deciding on things without much thought. And now with the silence of the place giving her the perfect environment to think about what she did, her thoughts cleared up.

"I just broke up with him!" She blurted out with sudden clarity. "I can't believe it, I'm so stupid! He's probably so fucking mad at me right now! What do I do.." She hid her face in her hands, feeling even more embarrassed. The image of Finn popped in her head. How his eyes were swollen from the crying, how he sobbed so much he could barely speak. The thought of him in such a state made her feel worse. "Oh Glob.. What have I done.." She brought her knees up and hugged them, burying her face to keep it hidden from anyone. She stayed still for a while, feeling sorry for the boy and bad for herself, wallowing in herself pity. With much thought, she decided that moping around wasn't going to solve anything. She had to take action.

"I'll just go apologize to him." She said as she stood up. "I'll just tell Finn I'm sorry and if he's still mad, well.. Whatever, that's up to him.." She was about to leave when suddenly a gust of wind caught her off-guard and blew her hat off, sending it away from her and out of her reach, disappearing from her sight. "Shit!" She slumped back to the ground, looking up at the sky again to see it was still far from sunset. "Oh well, guess I'll have to wait.. Sorry Finn.. "

* * *

Finn opened the door to the tree house, sitting down on the floor with a loud "thud!" as he closed it behind him. He sat there, staring blankly in front of him like he was hypnotized, quiet and still like a puppet without its strings. He had been crying the whole travel back home, tears ran out as he reached the door to their house. He was sad, angry, but most of all confused. He didn't know what to do, he had never been in this situation before. He wanted to patch things up with Marceline, to get her back. But part of him hesitated, fearing what if she didn't want to? What if she was already fed up with him? Sure, it was his first mistake, but she does have her freedom. He can't force her to be with him, that's not right. And even if he did, it wouldn't feel the same. Oh how he missed Marceline so much, the more he thought of her the more painful it became. He felt he was dead on the inside, no more will to go on like life lost its meaning.

"Finn? Is that you?" A voice called out from upstairs, followed by a yellow dog climbing down the ladder. As soon as Jake saw the state of his brother, he quickly rushed to his side. "Finn! What happened, you look all messed up!" He waved a hand in front of his face, getting no reaction from the unflinching boy. He enlarged his hands and picked him up, setting him down on their sofa. "Did something bad happen? Where were you, were you with Marceline?" The sound of her name woke the boy up from his trance, eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to face Jake.

"Ma.. Marceline.." He spoke slowly, voice raspy and weak. "Sh-she's gone.."

"What? What do you mean gone!? Is it her dad? Did he attack you guys!?"

"No.. Marceline.." Finn's eyes slowly started to stream with tears as he remembered everything. "Marceline broke up with me!"

"WHAT!?" Jake shouted in disbelief. "Why, what'd you do!?"

"I-I cheated on her dude.."

"Cheated?! How, why man!?"

"Bubblegum kissed me, I-I.." The boy couldn't finish as his sobbing worsened.

"Bubblegum! First she shot you down, now she's ruining your relationship too!? You always risked you life for her, and this is how she repays you? That heartless harlot!" Jake picked the boy up again and headed for the door. "C'mon Finn, I need to have a little talk with the princess!"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was currently in her lab, working on another experiment. She was carefully pouring some green liquid to a beaker when suddenly her lab doors were shaken by loud knocking, almost causing her to spill the chemicals on her.

"PRINCESS!" Jake yelled as he banged one fist on the metal doors. "I need a word with you!"

The door opened to reveal Bubblegum, an irritated look on her face. She took off her goggles and put her hands on her sides. "Jake, please be more subtle! I was handling some very dangerous acids and you nearly made me drop them! What is with all the commotion anyway?!"

"This is!" Jake pulled Finn out from behind him. "Look at him, you broke his heart again!"

"What? I haven't done anything to him!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did he and Marceline break up then huh? Let me tell you why, 'cause you kissed him! And because of that, my buddy here couldn't bear lying to her so he told her the truth, and now they've broken up!"

"M-Marceline!?" Bubblegum asked in surprise. "H-he never told me he was dating her! I mean, he did say he was "seeing someone", but I thought it was just an alibi of some sort.."

"Well tough luck Peebles! The guy's all messed up again because of you!" Jake pointed at her. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you're sick!"

"I didn't mean to.. I didn't know.. Oh Glob.." She turned to Finn, crying as hard as before. "Oh Finn..I'm so sorry.."

"I-it's okay PB, it's over.. We're done.." Finn replied, head low as he kept on sobbing. Bubblegum looked at him and thought of something.

"Jake, may I please talk to Finn for a while? In private."

"Well.. Alright, but don't you try anything funny with my bro!" He said with a threatening glare.

"I promise. Come inside Finn." Bubblegum tugged Finn's arm lightly, urging him to follow her. She closed the door of her lab, then pulled up a chair and motioned it to the boy. "Here, take a seat."

Finn obliged, sitting down as he waited for her to speak. However she was quiet, he looked up to see her staring at him, her face seeming sad. "So.. What was it you wanted to say.."

"I'm sorry.." Bubblegum sighed, looking away from him. "I swear I didn't know.. I thought you just used it as an excuse so I'd stop.. Are you.. mad at me?"

"No.. It's alright, it was my fault anyway.. If I really didn't want to, I should have backed away.. But I didn't, so I'm sorry.. Because of all this, not only is Marceline mad at me, but so is Jake to you.."

"Oh come here you.." She reached for the boy, wrapping her arms around him. He was brokenhearted and in despair, yet he still acted like a hero, all responsible, noble and kind. She pulled away, smiling as she lightly pinched his cheek. "I'm so sorry Finn.. Please allow me to cheer you up, like you did for me."

"Okay.." He replied with a sad tone.

"You know, you do still owe me a date remember?"

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.."

"What do you say? Let's go out tomorrow night, meet me here at 6:00 PM, you could even tag Jake and Lady along so it'll be a double date!" Bubblegum said with excitement, trying to lighten the boy's mood.

"Alright, I will.. Where will we be going then?"

"Oh, that'll be a surprise. For now, just get some good night's rest." She patted him on the head.

"I don't think I can. I can't stop thinking about her.. And when I try not to, I only do it even more.. Uhh, I'm going nuts!" Finn began hitting his head lightly with his fists.

"Okay, maybe this'll help." She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips, making him blush.

"Wha-?!" Bubblegum had a playful smile on.

"You always end up hurt because of me, I'm so sorry.." She held the boy's chin up so he could look at her eye to eye. "If you apologize to her and she doesn't want you back anymore, come to me. I'll take care of you Finn, I won't hurt you again.. I promise." She shook her head and held out her pinky. "No, I ROYAL PROMISE."

Finn stared at her hand, thinking to himself. He and Marceline were over, and if she did still hate him, at least he still had someone to go to. There was no guarantee that he'd get her back, so it mustn't hurt to have a back-up plan for the worst-case scenario. Besides, if he was to talk to her, then he should be in top condition for anything that could happen. With a deep breath, he linked his pinky with hers.

"Okay, royal promise." He said, smiling a bit, his spirit cheering up again. Bubblegum noticed and smiled back.

"Good, I guess you can go to sleep now. Remember, 6:00 PM okay?"

"Got it!" He responded with the same enthusiasm he always had. He was feeling a lot better now. There was still part of him longing for Marceline, but now it was more bearable. "See you tomorrow Peebles!" The boy ran out of the lab, grabbing Jake's arm as they sprinted their way back home.

"Dude, what did she make you drink? Did she try anything weird on you?" Jake asked as they reached the door of their tree house.

"No, nothing man. By the way, are you and Lady free tomorrow night?" Finn ran to their bedroom, slipping on his pajamas before going in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"'Cause we've got ourselves a double date!"

**A/N: Holy shit, the fuck did I just do?! Fubblegum all over again! What about Marceline now? I'll try writing longer ones next time..  
**

**Anyways, hope y'all liked it, and if you didn't well YOU SHOULD.**

**Just kidding. It's rude to force people against their will. And besides, I know you didn't like it, it's just so damn obvious..**

**YOU LOVED IT. XD**


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me again. And no, it's not an update so sorry.

I'm just so busy these days.. Barely had enough time to write, plus I'm kinda stuck with the story.. I already started the next chapter, might come out sometime soon. You'll get notified anyway..

So again, super sorry for making you guys wait, the only thing I can promise you right now is that the next chapter will be long. Maybe like chapter 9 or longer..

Okay, this is getting too long. This is the first time I've logged in here for a while.. Thanks for reading and keeping in touch.

_-Ennaix_


	13. Regret

**A/N: Well, here it is. Told you guys it'll be long, so I hope you like it.  
**

**RogueReflection:** Wow, what a way to celebrate Valentine's Day.. Is that guy on drugs or what? I just saw it on the news a while ago too.. Why not be like the president, dude has four wives and you don't see him killing any of 'em? Yeah, you disappeared for a while, I did too. Apparently, school is, as always, in the way.

**thisisagoodname: **yo dude sorry for that, so here it is go on and read! :]

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine and what isn't, isn't.

As soon as the sun had set, the Vampire Queen wasted no time. She searched for her hat before heading off towards the tree house. Marceline had traveled quite a distance earlier, so the way back to Finn and Jake's house was pretty long.

"How do I tell him I'm sorry? Do I just go straight to the point? Or should I build it up slowly?" She asked herself as she flew in the night sky. "Ugh, dang it I hate talking about feelings and stuff.. What if I mess it up again?" She then saw her cave on the way, Finn might still be there so she went down for a while to check on her house. As she got to the door, all the lights were out.

"Finn? Are you still here?" Marceline knocked a few times, but there was no answer. She went inside and inspected the whole place, but the boy was nowhere to be found. "Good, he must've gotten home already." She went out and locked the place before heading off again. It was already around midnight, but the boys' house was near from here so she only had to go a little more.

"Okay, I'll just say it straight and get it over with." When she reached her destination, it was dark and quiet. Marceline flew up to an open window and slid inside, sneaking quietly to the boys' bedroom. As she approached Finn's bed, she noticed that there was a certain lack of human in it.

"He's not here. Where the hell could he be?" She felt around the bed to make sure he was really not there, and when she confirmed it she sat down on the edge, thinking of where he could be. Just then, she had a hunch of his whereabouts, having no other leads she went out of the window to check if her guess was right.

* * *

Finn sat on the floor of the tree house's look-out, wearing his red pajamas while wrapping himself in a blanket. He stared at the full moon that was out tonight, reminding him of no one else but a certain vampire.

"Marceline.. I wonder where you are.. If you're still mad.." It was nights like these whenever they'd go out for adventures and have some fun. And for some reason, whenever the moon was at full circle, she seemed more energetic, more enthusiastic. Heck, she seemed the most alive. Is there a connection between her and the shape of the moon? She is a creature of the night.. Maybe. Oh well, who else but her knows..

"Hey weenie!"

"Aaaaahh!" Finn yelped in shock, tumbling forward. When he recovered, he saw the Vampire Queen laughing as she floated in front of him. "M-Marceline!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She replied with a smirk. She then descended down and sat on the floor. "Boy, for a hero you sure are a big wuss."

"N-no I'm not! You just caught me off guard!" Finn defended, blushing a bit. Marceline just giggled.

"Whatever you say dork." After that, it was quiet. Neither said a word, and the silence made the moment seem like forever. Marceline just stared at him, while Finn's gaze was fixed on the floor, avoiding eye-contact with her. He was happy that she was here, although Bubblegum did want him to think a little less about her, he just couldn't. The past days weren't just being with Marceline, no. He was with her, but more than just a friend. He was his boyfriend, well at least before she got mad and said they were through.

"So.." The boy finally looked up to meet her eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Well.. I just came here to apologize." Marceline floated a little closer to him, stopping by his side.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For earlier, for getting mad at you n' stuff! Anyway.. Sorry for being such a total jerk." Marceline almost whispered the last part, but she was close enough for Finn to hear it anyway. "I'm not good at this whole talking about feelings junk. Sorry, I hope you forgive me."

Finn couldn't believe his ears. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. When he was sure he wasn't imagining things, he looked back to her. Finn could see it in her eyes, the sincerity of her words. There were no mix of lies, mischief or tricks, her intentions were pure.

"Marcy.." Finn's cheeks turned red, followed by the pale girl's. "I'm sorry too.." He then reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling himself closer to her. He buried his face on her chest as he hugged her tighter, not noticing that the blanket had come off. But he didn't need it anymore, Marceline was there to give him the warmth he needed to go through the coldness of the night.

"Whoa, alright Finn, I get it, you forgive me. Now enough with the hugging okay?" The boy pulled away with a bright smile on his face, making her face even redder. "What's with the stupid smile? Knock it off you ugly troll!"

"What? You apologize then start calling me that again? Geez.." Finn pouted, the vampire sighed in relief.

"Okay, time for you to go to bed. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Before Finn could answer, she lifted him off his feet, flying inside the house where she settled him down on his bed. He slipped inside his sleeping bag as Marceline tucked him in. She sat down on the edge as he tried to find a cozy position.

"Hey Marceline, remember that date with Bubblegum you got me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you have any advice.."

"Oh, you went with it?" The vampire asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"She said she owes me since I cheered her up, so she wants to return the favor." Finn didn't have to explain it, Marceline already knew what he meant.

"Why are you asking me for tips? Why not Jake? Remember what happened when you asked for my help last time?"

"That was before, I know you had your reasons. And as for Jake, sometimes he gives really weird advice. So, got any?" He looked at her eyes, innocence sparkling in them.

"I dunno, just be yourself or whatever." She turned away. "Act natural."

"Okay, thanks." The boy smiled before yawning. He closed his eyes as he whispered, "Good night Marceline.."

"Good night.." The Vampire Queen took one last look at him before going out the window.

* * *

"Hey Finn, I'll be swinging by Lady's place to pick her up later," Jake handed Finn his breakfast, "so you'll be going to the Candy Kingdom by yourself. We'll meet you there before 6:00 okay? Finn? You there?"

"Wha-?" Finn woke up from his blank stare to see Jake looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, sorry man. What was it you were saying?"

"I said I'll be picking up Lady at her place later, so you'll be going to the Candy Kingdom alone. What's the matter dude, you nervous about your big date with Bubblegum?"

"Well, yeah.. But it's not just that. You see last night, Marceline.. She came here."

"Really? How come I didn't see her?"

"You were already asleep then, it was around midnight when she came by. I was just sitting on the tree house's watch that time. Anyway, she apologized to me about the fight we had, said that she was sorry for saying all those things before."

"Oh, cool bro!" Jake fist-bumped with him. "Guess you solved your problems with her already!"

"Nah man, I've been thinking about it.. If she apologized and we made up, does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend again? And if we are, then isn't going on a date with PB wrong?"

"Hm.. You got a point there dude.." Jake rubbed his jowls as his forehead scrunched down. "Well, did she say anything about you two being back together again?"

"I don't recall her saying anything. She just said sorry then tucked me in for the night." Finn said, blushing at the memory.

"Okay, but did you tell her that you're going on a date with PB tonight?"

"Yup, even asked for some advice."

"Then I guess it's fine. I mean, you haven't officially gotten back together, and she didn't say anything that she was against it."

"Okay dude. Think I'll go pay her a visit." Finn looked at the clock, it was only 9:12 AM. "Hey Jake, I'm going to Marceline's place. I'll be back to get ready for later okay?"

"Sure bro, say hi to her for me." The hero put on his backpack and went out the door, making his way for the vampire's cave. As he reached her house, it was quiet. No sounds of strumming her axebass or movies playing from her CDs. He knocked on the door and waited, but there was no answer.

"Marceline, you home?" Finn moved back a little and saw that the light in her room was on so he gave it another try. "Hey, it's me, Finn!"

"Just a sec." He heard her voice from inside. The lights went off, then some rustling noises were heard inside. When the door opened, all the lights were still shut, he could barely see Marceline's face as she stood in front of him.

"Hey Finn." She greeted.

"Uhh.. Is it a bad time? I could leave if you wa-"

"No, it's okay," she quickly cut him off, "come in." The vampire went back inside. Finn took steps, careful not to trip as he can't see where his feet landed. He walked along the wall, his hand feeling around for something.

_*Click!*_

The light quickly lit up the living room as Finn flipped the switch. Marceline, who was going into the kitchen, suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What the? Finn, turn off the lights!" The boy didn't hear her as he was too busy looking around. The whole place was a mess, full of gray dried-up food lying on the floor, above the TV, on the couch, everywhere.

"Finn I said turn the fucking lights off!" She yelled angrily, words finally reaching Finn. When he looked at her, he saw her face. Her hair was messed up (well, more than usual), her eyes were red and swollen a bit, and she looked sad.

"Marceline?" Finn just stood still, staring at her. "Were you.. crying?"

"If you're gonna ask me questions all day then just leave!" She said, pointing to the door.

"I can't just go and leave you like this." The boy approached her.

"Look, I'm fine okay? Now, go!"

"I told you Marceline, I can't."

"Stop being a jerk and get out!" She yelled, but Finn kept ground.

"No."

"Do it or else!"

"Make me!"

"Ugh!" The pale girl sat down on her couch, wincing a bit at the hard seating. She pouted, crossing her arms while looking away from him.

"What's wrong Marceline?" Finn sat down beside her.

"Stop wasting your time on me, just go get ready for that date with Bubblegum!"

"Wait, is that what this is all about? Are you jealous of Peebles?" Marceline didn't say anything, but Finn noticed her cheeks become red. "Oh my Glob, you are jealous!"

"No I'm not! Shut up!"

"Marceline is jealous of Bubblegum!" Finn sang, teasing her even more.

"So what if I am!" She yelled, making the boy stop. "So what, are you happy now!?"

"Of course not! I don't want you being jealous of no one." Finn sighed then looked at her. "I'm sorry, I thought you were okay with it. I mean, you broke up with me and when I told you all about it last night you didn't say anything."

"I wanted to break up with you because I was mad, and I didn't say anything because we're not together anymore, which means I don't have a say in who you can and can't date."

"Oh, right." The boy replied softly, realizing her point. "Uhm, maybe we could.. Oh, I dunno.. Get back together or something?" Finn was now blushing madly as he said the last part.

"Get back together?" Marceline asked, checking if she misheard him.

"Yeah! I-I mean, I'm not rushing you or anything. If you're totally fine with it, because if you ask me I'm okay with you being my girlfriend.. That is, if you still want me as your boyfriend.. Oh Glob! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to bring this up so soon, I'm so sorry! Please don't get mad or whatever, I-"

"Whoa Finn, c'mon, take a deep breath." Marceline helped the boy relax. "There, you better?"

"Yeah, t-thanks.."

"Okay, back to business. You're saying you want me to be your girlfriend again?" Finn nodded, face flushed and couldn't look at her. Marceline sighed.

"Why, is there something wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I still do. But.. But you're going out with Bubblegum, and like I said I don't want to be your second choice. Hell, I don't wanna share you with nobody."

"I can tell her to cancel it, can't I?"

"Don't, she'll think it was all my doing. Just go with her tonight, and after that you can decide if it's really me you want to be with or if I'm just someone you'd go to because the person you really want doesn't feel the same for you."

"I'd never do that!" The boy answered back in his defense. "I'd never treat you like that Marceline."

"I believe in you. But you're still young, and I've been around here long enough to see people change. I know you mean what you say, but no one knows what'll happen in the future. I'm not saying that you're going to change, it's just that I don't want to get caught in between.. I'm sorry, I hope you understand Finn."

"It's alright, I get it. I'll go on that date, but I'll come back here for you." Finn took her hand and gripped it firmly. "I promise you Marceline." The vampire finally smiled, holding back a few tears that wanted to pour out. It was nice that he was fighting for her, that he wanted to prove her wrong and be with her. The hero really is something.

"Alright, I'll wait for you then." She then pulled her hand away and stuck her tongue out. "You ugly troll!"

"Maaarcy!" Finn whined as the vampire laughed at him. The boy sighed, beginning to look sad.

"Stop being a weenie will ya? I was just joking." She then pulled Finn towards her for a tight hug, the boy shocked at her. "You might be the butt ugliest troll in Ooo, but you're mine and mine only.."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or what.." The young boy said as he hugged her back just as tightly. For someone who's been undead for a thousand years, Marceline was sure comfortably warm. They basked in the presence of the other for a while, never breaking their grasps until Finn's stomach rumbled loudly.

"So much for a showstopper." The pale girl teased as they finally broke off.

"Uhh.. S-sorry.."

"It's okay, come on, I'll make us something to chow down on." They went to the kitchen where Marceline prepared them some lunch. They ate and chat afterwards, Finn asking what to do on his date with the princess later. They talked for hours, their conversation moving from Finn's date to just about anything that came to their minds.

"Whoa, look at the time! Better go back home and get ready!" Finn stood up and went back to the living room, followed by Marceline.

"Oh hey, I was just wondering, where will you two go out?"

"I dunno, she said it'll be a surprise. Don't really have a clue."

"Hm.. Okay goodbye then ugly!" Finn groaned, but Marceline quickly hugged him.

"Alright, bye Marcy!" The hero made his way through the door and out of the cave. Marceline looked around and saw the state of her house. The room was a mess, with all the littered gray husks on the floor along with some empty cans of cherry soda. She had been crying since she got home after knowing Finn was seeing Bubblegum. Somehow, she felt like he just tossed her aside and moved on. But she knew it was her fault, if only she didn't overreact, if only she didn't lose her temper.

"At least we're okay now.." Marceline said to relieve herself. She hated how guilt made her feel. She already regretted doing it by crying her eyes out. "Anyway, I wonder where Bonni's taking him.." She thought for a while, where could they go? 6:00 PM was too late to be going to some science convention, she knows because she had taken her there a few times before. It was also unlikely that they'll spend it in her castle, she never does that.

"So.. where?" Marceline asked her TV as she sat on her couch. They always said TV has the answer, so why not give it a try? Upon looking at the screen, her eyes moved down to the CD player, then to her collection of old movies.

'Movies..'

'At 6:00 PM tonight..'

"Couples' movie night!" She suddenly yelled as she got the answer. "That's right, tonight's couples' movie night! Dang it, she must be planning to kiss him and make him want her more!" The thought made her feel uneasy, even scared her. What if he falls for it? Falls for her, again? No, no, no! He can't! He wouldn't..

Would he?

* * *

As Finn reached the tree house, he found a note on the door. He took it off and read what it said:

'Hey Finn, I went to pick up Lady. Meet you later at the Candy Kingdom. -your bro Jake'

"Sure thing." Finn then went on inside and into the living room, finding Beemo sitting on the sofa.

"Welcome back Finn." Greeted the robot as he passed by him.

"Oh, hey Beemo. I'm going out again, keep an eye on things while we're gone okay?"

"Yes Finn! I will stay alert!" He said as his screen flashed a tough guy's face. Finn ate some meatloaf that Jake left for him before taking a quick bath and putting on his clothes. He bid goodbye to Beemo before heading out to the Candy Kingdom. It was almost sunset, the sun was now a bright orange ball that was slowly hiding behind the horizon. Finn stared at it, a relaxing view that reminded him of someone dear to him.

'Marceline..' He thought, stopping for a while. It was a beautiful sight, but what made him like it so much was after that he knew he was going to spend some time with her. "Enough staring, I better go now." He resumed on his way, passing through the Cotton Candy Forest and reaching the gates of the kingdom. As the guards opened up for him, he went straight for the castle.

"Oh, I've been expecting you Master Finn," Peppermint Butler bowed, "the Princess is in her room waiting for you." Finn followed the little candy man up some stairs and through hallways until they reached the familiar doors of Bubblegum's room. Peppermint knocked lightly. "Your Majesty, Finn has arrived."

"Yes, please come in." Answered the princess from inside. The butler bid goodbye and left as the boy opened the door. He saw Bubblegum fixing her hair in front of her large mirror. She was wearing a pink hoodie, a white undershirt, jeans and pink vans.

"I'll be done in a while, please have a seat Finn." She said, her eyes never leaving the mirror as she brushed her long hair.

"Uhm, so.. I was just wondering, where are we going tonight?" The boy asked.

"Very well, I guess it's alright if I told you now." The princess set her brush down and turned around to face him. "Do you remember when you first ask me out, where were we going then?"

"Uhm.. Wasn't it couples' movie night?"

"Very good!" Bubblegum remarked with much please. "Yes, I just thought that it'll be a good place since it's our first date."

"Oh, o-okay then.." He was a little unsure about it. Couples' movie night? He and Marceline already went there before, it was just a giant make-out-palooza. Everyone was kissing, never really watching the movie. Even Jake, he got some action going with Lady. Does that mean that Bubblegum wants to..

"Finn? Hello, you there?" When he came back to himself, he nearly fell back. Bubblegum was standing in front of him, leaning forward so her face was close to his. Finn felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he stumbled for words.

"Uhh.. Wha-what were y-you saying again.."

"I asked where Jake is, isn't he coming with us?"

"Oh, Jake! H-he went to get Lady, he'll be here soon.."

"Splendid! Let's just wait for them then." Bubblegum backed away, sitting on her bed. She was humming a song, her feet swaying to the melody. A few minutes later, Lady came flying into the room through the balcony, Jake riding on her back.

"Jake!" Finn rushed to him for a hug, then whispered lowly, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing bro, what is it?"

"Dude, do you know where we're going tonight? It's couples' movie night!"

"Really? Guess I better freshen my breath up for some smooching later." Finn face-palmed himself.

"No man, this isn't good. I went to talk to Marceline remember? Jake, she was crying since last night because she got crazy jealous on my date with PB.."

"Okay, but you're not together, aren't you?"

"Well.. I want to.. But she said that if I do want her back then I just have to go to her house right after this."

"So? Just go there dude. Isn't it that easy?"

"You're forgetting something Jake, it's 'COUPLES' MOVIE NIGHT'! Remember how mad she got when Bubblegum kissed me?"

"Then just tell her that you don't want to."

"It's about to start, shall we go now?" Bubblegum said as she and Lady approached the two boys, interrupting their conversation. The two simply nodded in agreement. They went out of the kingdom and into a forest, where the movies were always held. There were already a lot of people filling the seats, Jake and Lady sat by the middle row while Finn and Princess Bubblegum where at the topmost. The bustling audience quieted down as the lights were turned off and the movie began to play. However, everyone began making out, except for the hero and the princess. They were, probably for the first time in history, actually watching. Finn was a little uneasy at first as he anticipated Bubblegum to try and make a move on him, but as minutes passed without a single sound from her he finally calmed down. Halfway through the movie, Bubblegum finally spoke, which quickly caught the boy's attention.

"Thank you Finn." She said, making the boy turn to her and making their eyes meet.

"Thanks for what?"

"For this night, for always saving me, for everything. I really owe you a lot."

"Oh. It's nothing.." Finn softly answered. Bubblegum moved closer to him so there was no more space between them. He felt his heart thump louder at the lack of distance between them. "Uhm.. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you.. like me?" Finn asked, face red but serious. The princess giggled and answered.

"Of course I like you silly."

"I mean.. Do you, like-like me? Or do you just treat me like this right now because you want to get over Marceline?" Bubblegum's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's question, clearly not expecting it.

"I.. I like-like you Finn.." She responded, voice shaking. "I'd never use you to get over her.. I always liked you, and I could have returned your feelings before. But you know why I couldn't do it at that time.."

"Was it.. Marceline?" Bubblegum nodded.

"Yes. I loved her, even if the Candy Council wouldn't let us be together. That's why I kept it hidden.. But then we had that fight, and that's when we decided to break up. My mind was fuzzy from all the anger and pain I felt that I only realized she was gone when it was too late." She took a deep sigh. "First she tried to make up, but I didn't want to. But when it was me who tried to fix things, she was the one who had made her mind up. Life is so ironic.."

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bring all those stuff up.."

"It's okay. I understand if you thought that way. I'd feel the same if I was in your position." She smiled at him as she held his hand. "I just want you to know that I'm dating you because I want to be with you."

"O-okay.." Finn looked down to their hands. The feel of her skin on his was amazing, like his insides melted into a pile of goo and he was now oozing away. He gripped her hand firmly enjoying its softness and warmth, his thoughts of Marceline being overridden with ones of him sharing this moment with Bubblegum. They remained that way for quite some time, until Bubblegum took her hand away. She then turned Finn to face her, and before he could even say anything the princess held him by the shoulders and kissed him.

It was a deep kiss. But it wasn't like the ones she gave him when he cheered her up. She pressed her lips hard on his, but he didn't feel her tongue. Nor did she try opening his mouth. He also didn't pull away as he was caught in the heat of the moment. She just pressed on, and it lasted for a while before they had to break apart for air, their lips parting with a slight popping sound. Finn was speechless, his face red as a beet and clearly caught by surprise. The princess just stared into his eyes.

"I love you Finn.." She said before biting her lip.

"You.. love me?"

"Yes.."

"I.. I don't know what to say.." Finn looked away, Marceline getting back into his mind as he heard the word 'love'.

"Don't you love me too?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you, but.. I don't think I feel that way anymore.."

"Okay.." Bubblegum sank on her seat, letting go of the boy's shoulders. "Maybe we should go now.."

"Uhm, sure let's go." Finn escorted her back to the kingdom. It was a long walk, not to mention a quiet one as neither said a word. As they reached the castle, they went straight to her room. Bubblegum sat down on her bed, a little tired with the travel as she wasn't used to walking such distances.

"So.." Finn spoke, standing at the doorway. "Guess I'll be going-"

"Wait." She cut him off. "Don't leave yet. Stay for a while."

"I wish I could, but I gotta-"

"Please?" She interrupted again, this time her tone was begging. Finn couldn't find it in himself to say no.

"Alright.." He sighed as he closed the door. "But only for a while."

"Okay, I'll just change clothes." She went to her closet, taking a familiar black shirt and pink shorts. She entered her bathroom and came out wearing the stuff. She sat back on her bed, patting the space beside her for Finn. As the hero obliged, she moved closer and rested her head on top of his while she laced one arm around his waist.

"I love you Finn.." Her grip on him grew tighter. "I'm sorry if I turned your offers down before. Please forgive me.."

"It's okay, you already explained everything." He rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I know.. But I'm still sorry.. Please stay.."

"I-I can't.."

"Why not.."

"Because Marceline is waiting for me.."

"But you two broke up.."

"We did, but we already talked, and everything's okay now." Finn freed himself from the princess' arms. "I'm sorry.. I-I should go.." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't! Please!" Bubblegum rushed and hugged him from behind. "Please don't go.. Please don't leave me.." She buried her face on his hat, her tears being absorbed by the white fabric. Finn sighed, gently pulling himself away from her.

"Look I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"I love you Finn, please.. I promise I won't hurt you anymore.." She pulled him back to her bed, never letting go of his arm so he'd stay.

"I know, I believe you, but like I said I need to go. Marceline's waiting for me." He pulled his arm free and stood up again. "I'm sorry.."

"Wait! Please! I love you, I'll.. I'll do anything for you!" Finn froze in place, then turned around to face her.

"Anything?"

"Yes.. Anything, whatever you say.. I'll do it.."

Finn thought about it. He could tell her to do anything, and she'd comply. Whatever he wants, ANYTHING. This was it. He sat down beside her again, taking one of her hands as he looked into her eyes.

"You'll do whatever I say? '_Anything_'."

"Y-yes.." Bubblegum blushed, expecting what he'd say. "Anything.."

"Okay then." Finn said, and before he could say another word Bubblegum leaned in and kissed him, slowly laying him down on the bed while she was on top.

Unknown to the two, a pair of red eyes had been watching over them the whole night. And before things could get any more 'distasteful', the person had enough and left the two their much needed privacy.

**A/N: There you are, I updated! 'Cause inspiration kinda came to me when I left that author's note of a chapter. So like, sorry for the delays.. Oh, and I didn't mean to make Bubblegum appear like much of a slut, she's just really freakin' scared to lose Finn. Okay I hope you guys liked it.  
**

**You know what to do? Review! :]**


	14. Missing Marceline

**A/N: I'm back. Yeah, I didn't update this for a long time, I know. School-related shit, but now I've graduated so I'm done with that. Also, this story finally hit 100+ reviews. Oh my Glob, that's just fucking awesome. Thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and followed this!**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks man, your review was the 100th! ^_^**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks for the ideas you gave me dude! We gotta get startin'! :)**

**This chapter is short and seems rushed, so I might rewrite this.**

**DISCLAIMER: What's mine is mine, and what isn't, isn't.**

When Finn first saw Princess Bubblegum, he instantly felt something for her. She was smart, beautiful and kind-hearted, and soon his puppy crush on her developed into his first love. Ever since then, he had longed to be with her, and despite all his efforts to woo her he was simply shot down on each attempt.

Yet here he was lying on her bed, underneath her as their lips were joined in a kiss. The princess was gentle, avoiding rash movements that would shock the boy and ruin the moment.

Finn couldn't believe what was happening. He was dazed due to being caught by surprise, but as he regained himself he immediately pushed Bubblegum off of him and sat up.

"I'm sorry Princess, this isn't what I wanted." The boy said, wiping his mouth on one sleeve.

"What? I-I don't get it.." Bubblegum moved closer to sit beside him and took his hand. "What do you mean? I could've sworn.."

"I was actually going to ask you to let me go see Marceline now."

"W-what?!" She gripped his hand tighter. "No! N-never! I can't.. A-and I won't!"

"But you promised you'd do anything, remember?" Finn stared into her eyes that were already beginning to well up with tears. "Please Princess?"

"No, I can't Finn! I love you, I don't wanna lose you!" She began to cry as she hugged him. "Please don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, but I guess I don't feel that way for you anymore.. I love Marceline, and I promised her I'd meet her after our date. We can still be friends, right?" The hero smiled at her in hopes of lessening the pain. Bubblegum only clung to him tighter, sobbing as she buried her face on her hat. Finn tried to hush her, rubbing her back to comfort her. Soon the princess finally broke free and sighed deeply.

"Okay Finn.. You win.." She submitted, clearly against her will. "You can go.."

"Thank you!" The boy happily hugged her one last time before rushing out the door and heading straight for Marceline's cave. He ran up to her door, smile wide as he knocked loudly.

"Marceline, I'm back!" He called out, but there was no response. "Yo Marcy, it's me Finn!" Still no answer, he decided to tilt the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He let himself in and called out again.

"Anyone home?" He searched the whole place but found no sign of her. "She must've gone out. Guess I'll just wait for her here then." Finn settled down on the living room floor, staring at the hands of the clock as he awaited the vampire.

Minutes turned to hours, still Marceline hasn't shown up. His eyelids were already heavy, each blink making it harder to keep them open, and when he shut them for a while he quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up, he found himself still lying on the floor. He quickly got up and looked at the time, 9:12AM. "Marceline? Are you home?" He went around the place, only to find out he was still alone. This made him worry, Marceline was a vampire. She never stayed out at this time of day because the sun could easily kill her. Not sure on what else to do, he decided to go on back home.

* * *

"What the hell man!" Jake yelled as he answered the door and saw Finn. "If you weren't coming home, you could've told me! I was worried sick!"

"I-I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to." Finn sat down on the sofa and sighed. "It's just that.. I promised Marceline I'd drop by her place after the date, but when I got there she wasn't home. I figured she just went out for a while and be back soon so I waited for her, but I ended up falling asleep. And when I woke up she still hasn't returned."

"She's probably just busy on something like, personal business stuff.."

"I dunno Jake, it's already daytime and you know how deadly it is for her to be outside right now. Besides, Marceline isn't the kind of person to break promises.. Something must've happened to her, and we gotta find her!"

"Hmm, you got a point there buddy." Jake sat beside his brother. "So, you got any ideas on where she could be now?"

"Let's see.. The places she might be at are here in the tree house, her cave, the Ice Kingdom, the Candy Kingdom, and Ash's place I guess."

"Alright, let's start looking for her here first. She might be hiding somewhere around here so let's split up." Jake stretched and searched the upper part of the used house while Finn was in charge of the rest. They both came back to the sofa empty-handed.

"So she's not here.. C'mon Jake, let's look elsewhere." Finn hopped on his bro's back while he grew in size. They decided to search her house next so they headed for her cave. The boys patrolled the place but she was yet to be found.

"She's not home either.." Finn sat on the ground, legs weary from running around.

"There are still places we haven't visited, we should go for another." Jake helped him up and they headed for the Ice Kingdom. They began on low ground, consuming precious time fending off creatures while they treaded through the blizzard. After clearing the area, they went for the Ice King's lair.

"ICE KING!" Finn yelled as he jumped in through the window, sword in hand and ready for anything, except for the sight of the Ice King wearing a towel while being pampered by a bunch of penguins.

"Wha-?! FINN! How dare you butt in here at my private relaxation session!" The Ice King roared, hurling magic bolts at him who used his sword to deflect them with ease.

"We know you have Marceline in your dungeon, so let her out now!" Finn demanded, rushing forward to strike him but he freezes the boy's feet and stops him on his tracks.

"What?! Marceline!? She's not here, I don't have her! And even if I do have her locked up, she'd easily break out!"

"Wow Ice King, for once you actually made sense." Jake punched the crown off him and grabbed his brother on his way out. "Still doesn't change the fact that you're a big nerd though! Hehe.." Finn held tightly as the dog expanded his ears as gliders and soared through the air. They landed safely on the outskirts of the kingdom, spending a moment to take a breather.

Finn sat down by the base of a tree, nothing but the of the Vampire Queen in his head. 'Two more places to go,' he thought to himself as he scanned the surroundings. 'This place is near that wizard Ash's house.'

The sound of his name made a vein in his forehead throb. How could Marceline even stomach a guy like him? Why'd she even agreed to go out with him? He was a real jerk and knew nothing about how to treat her right. Finn could feel his blood boiling already.

"Yo dude, I'm good, how 'bout you?" He didn't notice Jake was already standing in front of him, hand reaching down for him to help him up.

"Oh, let's go then." The boy got up and led the way through the forest, eventually reaching a house in the middle of a clearing. They snuck up to the door, and at the count of three Finn kicked it open, spotting Ash holding a dusty tome while brewing a potion.

"Hey! What's the big idea chu-" He was cut off by Finn's fist hitting him square on the face. He tumbled backwards, the pages scattering everywhere. The boy was going to land another hit when Jake held his arm back.

"Where's Marceline! Where are you hiding her!" He shouted, fists itching for more.

"Like I'd even know! I haven't seen her since, you ever!" The wizard stood up, wiping off some blood from his mouth. "And if I did knew, what makes you think I'll tell you anything?" He taunted with a grin.

"Why you!" Finn rushed for him but was restrained by his brother. "Let me go Jake!"

"Dude, I think he's telling the truth. We should go, we're wasting time on this loser." He tugged at his arm and motioned for the door.

"Okay, but if I find out he's lying, he's gonna get it!" The hero threatened, but the wizard simply scoffed and slammed the door behind the two as they went out. With one last place to go, they set off for the Candy Kingdom. On the way, Jake watched as Finn kept grunting while curling his hands into fists.

"You alright bro? I've never seen you act like that. I mean, sure you've punched bad guy faces before, but back there you felt.. different."

"Sorry man, I'm just worried sick." Finn's face now lost all signs of rage and shifted to sadness. "It's just that Marceline's missing, and we weren't in good terms before that.. I can't help but feel responsible for it, not to mention scared. What if something happened to her, and I'm not there to do anything about it? What if she's suffering right now, and I can't save her? Oh Glob!" The hero began to panic, Jake held him by the shoulders and slapped some sense into him.

"Dude, stop freaking out! Marceline's a tough chick, and we both know she can stand up and defend herself!"

"I-I know.. But still I.." Finn whimpered, eyes started to well up with tears. "I just miss her so bad.."

"Don't worry bro, we're gonna find her." He reassured him with a pat on the back.

"Okay.." Finn mustered a smile, but was short-lived as they exited the Cotton Candy Forest and the kingdom walls came into view.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum stood on her balcony, watching the citizens of her kingdom bustling about with their lives. She wasn't in the mood to work in her lab or do any paperwork, she still hasn't moved on from what happened last night. She had spent the whole day locked up in her room moping, her thoughts filled with nothing but of the young hero with the white hat. And as she gazed upon the streets she saw that particular boy walking towards the castle with his canine brother by his side.

"Your Highness," Peppermint's voice came from behind the door, "Masters Finn and Jake have paid a visit."

"Tell them to meet me here." She replied. A few moments later, the two boys entered the room. "Greetings heroes." Her eyes met Finn's as he came in, they both looked away.

"Hey Princess." Jake walked up to Bubblegum who was sitting on her bed, while Finn stood quietly on one side of the room. "Have you by any chance seen Marceline? She was supposed to meet Finn last night at her house, but she wasn't home and still hasn't returned since."

"Yes, he has mentioned that last night. However, I haven't seen her, and it's been a long time since she last went here."

"Oh, okay then. If you ever see her, tell us alright? Finn and I will be going then, c'mon man.. Finn?" Jake turned to see the boy staring down at his feet. "Yo Finn!"

"I said let's go, she's not here man."

"Oh, y-yeah.. See you later Princess." He went towards Jake, who was waiting at the door for him.

"Farewell." Bubblegum said, not even sparing a glance at him. The boys then left the kingdom and headed for home as it was getting late.

"Hey Finn, tell me something." Jake began as they made their way back to the tree house. "Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

"W-what? What are you talking about!" Finn answered nervously. "What's to hide!"

"Whoa, calm down dude. I was just asking because I felt some kind of tension between you and Bubblegum. Tell me, did you guys do something I should know about?" The boy began sweating.

"Well.. I-I guess something did happen.."

"Oh my Glob! Don't tell me you went to Tier 15 with Bubblegum!"

"What? No! I don't even know what Tier 15 is!" He defended, "What happened is that she kissed me on movie night, then when we left I escorted her back to her room. I was gonna leave when she asked if I could stay for a while. I wanted to go, but she begged me not to so I decided to stay for a little." Finn then began to blush. "Then she told me that she loves me, and then she kissed me and said that she didn't want me to leave."

"Then what happened?"

"I tried to go, but she stopped me again, and told me that I could ask for anything. That's when she kissed me again and pushed me down on her bed, but I broke away and told her that what I wanted was to go see Marceline. She cried a little before deciding to let me go."

"That explains the tension between you two." The two boys finally reached their destination, sitting down on the sofa to rest as they continued. "So, if you really love Marceline, why'd you even let Bubblegum do those things to you in the first place?"

"I dunno Jake, I guess I got carried away for a moment there. Man, I suck at this relationship stuff.." Finn sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh Glob, if Marceline found out about that, she'll think I was choosing Peebles over her.."

"Hmm.." Jake rubbed his jowls, an idea forming in his head. "What if she did knew about it, and that's why she wasn't home last night?" This got the boy's attention.

"But how would she even know? Only you, me and Bubblegum know about it. Don't tell PB.."

"I'd doubt it, that's just not like her. Maybe Marceline spied on you or something. I mean, she's usually hanging around here in the tree house and neither of us has a clue. She's like some sort of super stealth ninja."

"B-but if she did spy on me last night, then th-that means.." Finn's face fills with horror.

"She can't be mad at you because you guys aren't dating yet, but she's definitely upset about it. It's just a hunch though, we're not even sure if she did spy on you, but it's plausible."

"Jake, what do I do?!" The hero panicked, breathing short breaths while his hands trembled. "What if she never comes back? What if she never wants to see me again? It's all my fault!"

"Snap out of it! If she really loves you, she'll let you explain! You just have to apologize to her, and it better sound sincere or you'll just make matters worse." The dog stood up, grabbed a marker and began writing on the wall.

"Alright, I will.. But I don't even know where she is? And how do I start it off? Do I just go straight "I'm sorry", or do I wait for the right timing? Jake, what the plum are you doing, why aren't you listening!"

"I think I know where Marceline just might be." He stepped aside to reveal a weird face drawn on the wall. "Since we practically searched everywhere for her and found nothing, then I guess she's in there."

"The Nightosphere? But you know well she'd never go there!"

"Exactly, which is why it makes up for a good hiding spot. We'd never suspect her to go there." Jake extended one arm to the kitchen and retrieved a carton of bug's milk. "There's no loss in trying, besides we have no other leads."

"Okay.." Finn took the milk and threw it against the drawing. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" The wall split, opening a shining, red portal to the Nightosphere.

"C'mon bro, let's go get her." Finn took Jake's hand and they jumped into the portal.

**A/N: Finally got to post this update, it's been ages so I'm totes sorry for that. I feel rather rusty for not writing anything in a while now, but I'm trying to get myself back into it, so if this sucks then I apologize. I also got caught up in drawing Finnceline for my deviantart account, so yeah.**

**And writer's block. I got the fucking writer's block since March, that's why it's been so hard to update.**

**Anyway, if you've read my one-shot "Someone To Be With", I'm just gonna ask you here now if you want me to write a sequel for that because some readers have requested for it. I'm too lazy to put up a poll, so again, yeah. Review or message your answers, I dunno.**

**I've said too much. Don't forget to review on the way out, thanks in advance! :) **


	15. All My Fault

**First of all, I KNOW I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, NO NEED TO RUB IT IN!  
**

**Second, readers' reviews response time!**

**The Nephilim King Michael: thanks bro! *fist-bumps you back***

**He23t: thanks, just got recently busy.. again.**

**BladeGuy9: here's the next chapter, so you should update too hehe..**

**Ovks and Marceline: here's one more you waited for another month, sorry for the delay.**

**trasgo . artifexdiaz**: yeah, I totally feel yah dude. And another thing, stupid FFN keeps assuming your username is a URL..  


**zombsigner: thanks, glad to know you liked it. :D**

**Naiadme2: Haha, I'd love to kill Ash right now but I dunno.. And sorry, I don't know MLP, thank you so much for responding! :)**

**twentytwo guns: thanks for loving them, I try my best! I love Bubblegum but yeah, she does kinda seem.. "distasteful" here.**

**TheLittleZ1: a personal response to your review, double wow! :O Yup, I LOVE those three ships!**

** 10do: I do too, and glad you think so. :)**

**finn the human jake the dog: Yup, but only for my stories maybe because I write Finnceline better? Could be.**

**fubbry124: Well, hopefully we'll see one pretty soon.. *wink wink***

**Horius: thanks for the review and advice man! Yeah, I'm trying to work around on that part, and writer's block is a load of crap. Also, I'll work on "that" soon hehe..**

**VodnikGAZ: fret not my friend, it shall be completed eventually.. I can't stand leaving it unfinished myself.**

**I lost track of time, didn't realize it's been past a month now.. But yeah here it is, and if you're disappointed well.. you shouldn't.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: What's mine is mine, and what isn't, isn't!**

* * *

As the two boys jumped through the fiery portal, they landed on high ground that gave them a clear view of their surroundings. Demons of various shapes and sizes were scattered everywhere, some flying while others were crawling. Wails of pain echoed through the dry air as the flames kept the temperature stable at a somewhat annoyingly bearable level.

'Glob, the Nightosphere..' Finn's eyes darted around in search for any signs of Marceline while taking in the ominous feel of the place. "Do you really think she's here, Jake?" He turned to his brother, who appeared to be looking for something from the distance.

"I'm not sure bro, like I said it's just a hunch from my guts. Besides, we have no leads and there is a chance she could be here.. Oh!" Jake pointed eagerly at a familiar mountain from afar. "Isn't that Hunson's lair? C'mon, maybe she's in there!" The yellow dog shaped himself into a huge hang-glider. "Grab on bro!" Finn held fast and moved back, running to gain momentum before leaping off the cliff. While his brother kept them airborne, his thoughts began to slowly wander off.

Jake had been telling him scary stories about vampires when they first met Marceline the Vampire Queen. They were terrified beyond their wits, especially the magical dog who let out a verse of his "scream song" when the window slammed open. To make matters worse, the vampire even declared that the tree house was originally hers, revealing an "M" engraved on the bark of the large tree that served as foundation of the house. Seeing this, the boys were kicked out and forced to find shelter elsewhere.

It was a long trip trying to find a suitable habitat, but after drifting off on a block of ice after being chased away from the Ice Kingdom they stumbled upon a cavern that hosted no unwanted creatures (once the bats scampered off). With their house built the boys decided to throw a party in celebration of their new home, only to have their merry-making cut short by the same vampire who claims the cave was also hers. She revealed another "M" engraved on a boulder as proof of her ownership.

Finn wanted to fight her, but Jake convinced him that home was where the heart is. The boy submitted to his brother and was about to leave when the vampire grabbed Jake, that was the last straw. Finn slapped Jake off her hands, which made her mad and transform into a huge, bat-like creature. As the boy fought her, Jake was hiding from them but seeing his brother was being pummeled he got in on the action. He strapped himself on her face to obscure her vision, which she easily pulled him off, bit him, drained his insides and tossed his shriveled body aside. Finn couldn't have been angrier as he launched for her and although he was grabbed, he landed a punch on her face. Marceline held him tightly and growled fiercely at him, but while doing so she slowly brought him to ground and peck at his cheek after reverting to her normal form.

That move confused Finn; who in the right mind would release and kiss an opponent while in the heat of battle when she was actually winning? She told him that she enjoyed their little fight since she hadn't had that much excitement in years. Then Jake showed up fine, explaining that he moved all of his innards into his thumb before he could be sucked dry. It wasn't the ending Finn had expected, but everything turned out alright. Plus they got to keep the tree house again, since Marceline moved into the cave as her new home.

Had they left at that time and never had that confrontation, things wouldn't be the way they were now. They wouldn't have been friends with Marceline if they kept running away. She wouldn't have helped him out on getting a "date" with Bubblegum and end up going to the movies with her instead. She wouldn't have made him her henchman and showed him how fun she really was and was not really evil. He wouldn't have known about her problems with her dad and unintentionally lessen the stress between them with his interference. She wouldn't be free from the Nightosphere Amulet's control if they hadn't took it off of her. Most of all, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her, have his feelings returned and have someone to call his "girlfriend." That was probably the thing Finn was most grateful for not turning back and leaving that time.

And yet here he was in the Nightosphere with Jake, in search of her who was most likely upset at him for doing certain things with Bubblegum he wasn't sure why they even happened in the first place.

'Why did I even bother staying with her after the movie? Why didn't I just left and went for Marceline's place? Why did I let her do those things to me? Why..' Questions continued flooding into his mind as he clutched his chest. He couldn't think of any good answers, he had no excuse. Only one thing was clear to him, and his conscience kept reminding him to make sure he got the message.

'This is all my fault..'

"We're here." Jake said as he glided then down into an opening by the side of the castle. Finn looked around and recognized the room; it was where he jammed with Marceline when she was hanging out with her dad for a while. The memory of them together only made him miss her more.

"C'mon Jake, let's start looking for her." Finn took the lead, heading for the hallway on the left. Numerous identical doors lined both sides of the ridiculously long corridor; they opened them one by one and occasionally came across something disturbing. The hall seemed to go on forever; Finn was losing his patience at each wrong door.

"I've had it!" The boy slammed the door to an empty room loudly then sat on the floor with a groan. "Marceline could be in trouble, and we're here wasting time with these doors! This sucks!"

"Dude, over there!" Jake ran up to the huge, metallic red door with familiar "M" slashed on it at the now-visible far end of the hall. Finn followed behind him and stared at what could possibly be the last obstacle between him and her. "M for Marceline, it must be her room!"

"Okay.." Finn took a deep breath, braced himself and knocked on the door. "H-hello? Anybody there?" He waited a few seconds before knocking again. "M-Marceline?" Still no answer, the situation reminded him of what happened to him at her doorstep last night.

"Looks like she's not in there," Jake peeked through the key hole, "it's too dark to see anything."

"But where could she be? Is she even here in the Nightosphere?"

"Yes, she is. But she's not in her room." A third voice answered behind them, sending a grave chill down their spines. The boys slowly turned around to see Hunson standing there, wearing only his white tank and striped boxers.

"M-M-Marceline's dad!" The boy uttered in surprise, his brother cowering behind him.

"Hey, no need to be afraid boys. We already buried the hatchet, remember? No more bad blood between us." Hunson assured them, and then turned his eyes to the door. "So, it seems you two are looking for my little girl.. Perhaps you know who did _that_ to her?"

"'_That_?' Why, what happened to her?" Finn asked nervously.

"You don't know? I thought you guys were her friends? I know, come on follow me." He started walking, the boys following closely behind him. "Anyway, when Marceline came here last night she looked like she was really depressed over something. She came up to me and told me that she was willing to rule the Nightosphere. Now, I'm happy that she finally said yes to my offer, but I am curious as to what pushed her to make that decision. She made a deal with me that if I give her the amulet, she'd tell me whatever it was, but I was not allowed to ask anything else."

"So.. What did she tell you then?" Finn urged for him to continue.

"All she said was someone hurt her, that she wanted to leave Ooo and forget about it. She never mentioned any names or even details on what that certain someone did to her."

"Uhh.. Finn, you don't think.." Jake whispered softly at his brother.

"Think what?" Hunson overheard him and stopped to lean closer at them. "Wait, do you boys know anything about what happened to my little pumpkin? You two are her friends after all, and I really wanna teach that person a lesson by, oh I don't know.. Maybe suck out his soul or something."

"Uhh.. W-well you see Mr. Abadeer.. I-I," Finn turned to Jake, then back at Hunson and gulped. "don't really have a clue. That's why we're here, to see if she's okay and maybe find out what happened to her."

"Oh, that's too bad then. I was hoping you guys could tell me since I promised her I won't ask anything else." Hunson resumed walking until they reached a door, he opened it to reveal the kitchen. "Well, she's pretty much doing fine in ruling the Nightosphere on her own, look." He pointed towards the window, where a huge tuxedo-wearing creature with soul sacs and tentacles around the neck was standing outside. "I have never seen the demons suffer the way they do now, my little girl's a natural!" The two stared through the glass and watched as Marceline laughed whenever she zapped a demon and something bad happened to it. It was like she was.. enjoying it.

"Uhm Marceline's dad, could we possibly talk to her?" Finn asked. "It'll be just a moment."

"Well, you could try. But you have to wait in line." He replied while preparing his sandwich. "And you probably won't get anything good out of her now. The amulet, as I explained before, floods the bearer with chaotic evil. So I gotta warn you, she could kill you without any second thoughts."

"K-kill us!?" Jake gulped.

"It's worth the shot. C'mon Jake, let's go." Finn tugged his arm.

"Are you nuts? He just told us she could kill us! I ain't ready to kick the bucket yet man!"

"I don't care! It's Marceline, we finally found her, and there's just no way I am going to turn back now! If you don't want to come with me then fine, I'm going alone." Finn passed by him and headed towards the entrance to the Royal Hall. After a little pondering, Jake made up his mind.

"Wait up bro, I'm coming with you!" He ran to catch up with him. They went through the hallway and out into the large room, where Marceline was floating as she faced her audience of demons waiting in lines.

"Who's next, c'mon hurry up!" Her voice boomed as she called out. A small, red demon slowly walked up in front, knees shaking at the sight of the new ruler. "Tell me pitiful insect, which do you want: Pain, Pleasure, or Weird Punishment?"

"Uhh.. P-pleasure?" It answered weakly, unsure.

"What was that, Pain? Very well, Pain it is then!" She raised her hand and a green bolt shot struck the demon, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the floor where it originally stood. Marceline laughed at the stain and turned back to her waiting subjects. "Who's next?"

"I am!" Finn shouted, winning everyone's attention.

"Get in line you idio-!" A look of shock then marked Marceline's face as she squinted her eyes, trying to recognize him. "Wait.. Y-you're.." She bent down to get a closer view.

"It's me, Finn!" He approached her. "I-I need to talk to you!"

"Finn.." Marceline's eyes then glowed red as her tentacles began lashing out violently at whatever was near to them. "FINN!"

"Oh Glob!" He jumped out of the way as a tentacle whipped on where he was standing.

"FINN! PAIN!" Marceline roared, sending bolts in random directions. The demons began panicking and running out of the room.

"Dude, I'll snatch the amulet while you distract her!" Jake told him as they split up. He moved behind her while Finn avoided her attacks.

"Hey, over here!" He called out to draw her attention, she began throwing more green bolts at him.

"Alright, here we g-AAAAAAAAHHH!" As soon as Jake grabbed the amulet he received a powerful shock, he fell to the ground knocked-out cold.

"JAKE!" Finn ran for him, only to be hit by Marceline and sent flying towards the kitchen window. He crashed into the table, where Hunson was still eating.

"So, you cut in line, huh?" He remarked with a mocking chuckle, but was cut short as a large hand punched through the wall and started feeling around for the human. "Hey! What's happening out there?!"

"I dunno, Marceline suddenly went berserk.. I think it's because I cut in line, since I kinda did.." Finn spoke as he got up wearily.

"That was just a joke! What's going on, she's thrashing the place!" When the arm was pulled away, Hunson looked outside and noticed something. "Wait, why is the amulet glowing? What did you boys do!?"

"We didn't do anything, I just showed up to her." Finn searched for Jake, who had finally come to and was seeking shelter by the entrance to the hall. "Why, what does the amulet glowing mean?"

"It means that it's overflowing with negative energy. But that has never happened before, unless.." He turned to the human. "Tell me, do you really not know anything about why she went here?"

"I-I.. Well, y-you see.." Finn sighed deeply. "I was her.. b-boyfriend."

"What? You're her boyfriend?!" He shouted in surprise. "How could that happen without me knowing?! The spies I sent to follow he-! I-I mean.. My fatherly senses never went off!"

"I was. We broke up two days later because I.. cheated on her." Finn hung his head low. "And when we got to talk to fix things, I promised her I'd go back for her.. But an accident happened between me and someone, and I.. I think she found out about it."

"So not only did you lie to her twice, but you also lied to me?" The boy nodded quietly. "Fine, we'll be having a long, serious talk about this matter later, but for now we have to think of a way to stop her from killing us all."

"_Us_?" Finn asked, perplexed. "But you're deathless, aren't you?"

"Only while I'm wearing the amulet." He pointed out. "I can take it off of her, but the problem is how."

"I'll distract her, like me and Jake did. Then when she's busy you can remove it from her."

"Alright, lead the way then boy." Finn went through the hole in the wall and saw Marceline trying to reach for Jake, who was hiding in the hallway entrance they went through earlier.

"Hey Marceline, I'm the one you want!" He ran to one side of the room and began taunting her. "C'mon, I'm over here!"

"FINALLY! I'LL KILL YOU!" The amulet began giving off a darker glow while Marceline's hands began charging with energy. "EAT MY LIGHTNING!" She sent a flurry of bolts at him while Finn dodged them with his life, one of them getting a close call on him.

'Her aim is getting better.. That last one nearly burned my buns!' He took a moment to catch his breath behind a column before going out to her field of sight. He saw Hunson was in position so he started provoking her again.

"YOU FILTHY WORM!" Marceline threw a charged shot at him, causing a large explosion that shook the whole room. Finn leaped away from the impact and rolled off to the side. He then heard a yell of pain, he turned to see Jake trapped under debris from the roof that collapsed on her last attack. He was too weak to get himself out due to the injury he sustained upon grabbing the amulet earlier. Marceline heard him and aimed a tentacle at the struggling dog. "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU FIRST AND END YOUR SUFFERING!"

"JAKE!" Finn dashed towards him, knowing there was no way he could lift the heavy weight off his buddy. He stood bravely, arms raised at his sides as he braced himself.

"FINN! DON'T-!"

There was the sickening sound of flesh being pierced, followed closely by a scream of excruciating pain soaring through the room. Finn managed to keep his ground as he looked down to his chest where the tentacle had bored through him like he was hot butter, blood pouring out and staining the floor like a red carpet. Jake just stared at him speechless, eyes wide and brimming with tears at his brother's condition.

"Almost.. Got it!" Hunson exclaimed as he successfully retrieved the glowing amulet. Marceline's form then erupted into thick, black goo with her unconscious and stuck on top of the eroding mound. Hunson pulled her out and brought her down to safety. "We did it Finn! We-" He froze the instant he saw the boy on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Ungh.." Marceline then stirred and opened her eyes to see Hunson carrying her with a horrified look on his face. "D-dad? What the hell happened? My head hurts.." She floated up, took a good look around and saw the black goo on the floor, the debris scattered everywhere, the glowing amulet in his father's hand. "No.." She then turned towards Finn, lying in his own pool of blood with a fatal wound on his chest. It only took her a moment to realize she was the one responsible for everything and snap back from her shock to see the human on the verge of death. "GLOB FINN!"

"Mar.. celine?" With one eye still half-open, he got a good look at her. She did seem really upset, but horror was more of what he saw on her face. "I-I'm sorry Marceline.."

"What the fuck are you saying!? There's nothing to be sorry about, you idiot!" She knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, I-I swear! C'mon, let's get you to the Candy Kingdom, I'm sure Bubblegum can patch you up!"

"I'm afraid.. it's too late for me.." Finn used the last of his energy to wipe a teardrop that was rolling down her cheek and smile at her. "Remember, I'll always.. love you Marceline.." He then closed his eyes for the last time and his arm dropped limp on the floor.

"No.. No! NO, NO, NO!" Marceline yelled, holding his lifeless hand. "Finn wake up! Dammit, if you don't open your fucking eyes, I-I'll..!" She choked on a sob and burst into tears, hugging the body of the human boy. Hunson, who now wore the amulet, freed Jake from being pinned and comforted her grieving daughter.

"Don't blame all of this on yourself Marceline. The anger you felt must've fed the amulet and overloaded it with power, that's why you lost control. So technically, you had no idea as to whatever you were doing and-"

"No Dad.." Marceline stifled a sob to cut him off, gently putting the boy down to face him. "I killed him, I-I did this to him! H-he's gone.. A-and it's all my fault.."

* * *

***gasp* Finn is dead! No more Finnceline? *double gasp*  
**

**If you didn't liked this then.. Whatever. I don't really know what to say.**

**Also, I know what to write for the next chapter, and I even started on it already. The only thing that will hinder me from updating would be my laziness.. -_- Your response COULD stop that from happening though.. So if you want the update fast, y'all better review! :3  
**

**P.S. I'm all Bubbline-minded again so.. yeah that might get in the way too. But not too much, mostly my laziness will.**


End file.
